


Never Too Late

by Amanda_Yates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, UST, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrelated Winchesters, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Yates/pseuds/Amanda_Yates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean Winchester is forced into an arranged marriage to Sam Campbell by his family, two years down the road Dean is still stubborn about not claiming his mate and living completely separate lives as he wants nothing to do with Sam. Right when Sam is finally giving up on him Dean finds himself intrigued for the first time and let’s hope he’s not too late to grab onto Sam before he bails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Supernatural so go easy on me folks! Love the show and I own nothing of it. 
> 
> Ohh, this is so Harlequin it makes me want to blush or hide in shame! Also Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics with Alpha Dean and Omega Sam!

**_Never Too Late_ **

It was amazing how the world could be so unchanged and regular when everything else around you is falling apart, like a plastic duck that rights itself in the water it makes you resentful of the world thought Sam as he stared down at the papers he’d drawn up.

It was an ordinary sunny day in July and he was sat right where he’d been a thousand times ever since his mom got a job as a cook in the Winchester Mansion.

Bobby and his mom were sitting with him one looking at him with outrage and the other in ill-concealed sympathy.

“Guys its fine….really…I’m fine!” Sam said for the benefit of his mother if not for Bobby.

“Damn straight you ought to be Sam! That bastard doesn’t deserve you anyway!”

“You don’t really believe that…” Sam said and then sighing he drew his fingers through his hair messing it up even more, the only outward sign that he was nervous about this.

“I’m sorry Sammy…” his mother said not quite managing to contain a sniffle as Sam’s brow furrowed in worry, the last thing he needed was his mother to be miserable too.

“Mom, it’s okay…once we’ve annulled the marriage I’ll finally have a chance to go out and find someone.”

His mom’s cheeks were wet with tear tracks though as she said “I thought this would be the safest place for you….I never thought he’d be so callous…”

Sam looked down at his hands and mumbled, “It wasn’t your fault mom, it was mine….I shouldn’t have gone ahead and married him when he clearly said he didn’t want to.”

“When are you going to serve it to him?” Bobby asked indicating the annulment papers that’d been drawn up from the Common Omega’s Court of Manhattan. After two years he was finally giving up and he bit his lip and hoped his soon to be ex-husband and ex-alpha would sign the papers without any fanfare and let him go on his own merry way, not that he was thinking his husband was going to fight this. He was giving Dean Winchester exactly what he wanted all along anyway.

So this was his story, he was Samuel Campbell, twenty three years old, a literature graduate working as a nursery school teacher for close to two months now. His mother was Mary Campbell who worked as a full time cook in the Winchester’s manor ever since he was six years old when his father had died because of an accident and his mother had to work and support him all on her own. He presented as an omega when he was fifteen years old and had gone on without a mate until twenty when he’d married Dean Winchester after the Winchester matriarch had forced Dean’s hand in the matter stating he’d loose his inheritance and his right to all their shares and the Winchester Corps if he didn’t.

Even though he’d been married for two years he was still unclaimed because his husband was a jackass and couldn’t stand the sight of him after he’d been all but forced to marry Sam out of necessity.

And at twenty three years after two long years of waiting for his alpha to change his mind and soften at least a little he was finally giving up.

He knew it was a mistake when he accepted the proposal of Diana Winchester even when Dean had pleaded with him to not accept. The fact was Sam had an unbearably humungous crush on Dean ever since he was old enough to realize his ardent admiration of Dean didn’t just extend to seeing him as an older, cooler idol but as something else entirely.

When he was very young and his mom brought him to live in the Winchester Manor Sam had been at first intimidated by the older teen but as time passed by Sam found himself hiding in corners to watch Dean Winchester go about his business while he was none the wiser until Dean caught him creeping around when he was ten and told him to stop.

And then as he reached puberty and presented as an omega it was all he could do to not seek out the alpha every time Dean came back home from college, it was a torture to be so close to him, to his presence and yet so far away, so like all teenagers caught in a fit of unrequited longing Sam had pined silently for Dean for all those long years while watching the handsome alpha bringing home girls and sometimes omega boys and spending long hours locked up in his room while Sam got depressed each and every single time.

He’d consoled himself that this fixation on Dean would go away given time, after all it was just a fantasy because Dean Winchester was so totally out of his league he couldn’t climb up his status if he owned a fire engine crane. He was the sole heir to the Winchesters who were British nobility having settled in America after establishing their business in New York State in the nineteenth century, they maintained residences in at least six other places in the world and owned more money than Sam could put a figure on. Not to mention Dean was also on top of being very very rich gifted with the handsomeness of the devil which made him a target for one too many rich omega daughters’ moms trying to get their girls mated with him. He was described in the richer circles as the White Whale, both handsome and rich which was a very rare find.

Sam could still remember the first time he’d seen Dean after presenting as an omega, he was fifteen and had just been coming down from his first heat cycle that had hit him unexpectedly with full throttle a week before and he’d been burning up with animalistic need for three days before he was left exhausted and sluggish and his mother had started him on suppressants and scent blockers as soon as it was over. He was also under house arrest for a week because his mother wanted to give him time to adapt to his new omega status

When she’d heard that Dean was going to be home she’d just covered him up with a ton of scent blockers and told him to stay put in his room while Sam scowled and wanted to rub the stench of the artificial beta hormones off of him and see how Dean would react to his true scent, his omega scent.

However, Mary kept a close eye on him and washed all of his clothes with scent blockers in addition to the one’s she’d been spritzing on him daily and one day just by accident Dean walked into the kitchen for something or the other when Sam was sitting with his mother and unlike Sam, Dean wasn’t covered in any artificial scent cancellers so the thick stench of alpha pheromones hit Sam for the first time ever since he’d presented as an omega and Sam groaned involuntarily his face twisting in an expression of agony as the alpha’s scent overpowered his nostrils making him want to arch his neck in pliant submission even when the alpha in question was not seeking him out to do so in any way.

He had this primeval urge to present to his alpha as his mind dubbed it and he was this short of losing it totally in front of Dean who’d finally turned around to look at him when his mother intervened pulling him bodily out of the room and locking Sam up for good this time.

After that episode his mother had lectured him about what could and would happen to him if he let himself be claimed by Dean, mainly that he would be tossed aside like the many many omegas Dean had already tossed aside after having his fun with them. His mother was scared for him because even back then Dean was known to be a notorious playboy whom omegas, betas or even alphas couldn’t help but flock to because he was just so compelling with his boyish good looks and lethal charm.

So he’d sucked it up, told himself he deserved better and stuck to working hard in class and finally going out to college hoping for the first time that he’d get over Dean once and for all.

But three years later he was still no closer to getting over Dean as every other alpha or beta he met seemed to be the wrong person for him until he came back home full circle and Dean Winchester fell into his lap literally.

Arranged marriage was an archaic tradition that was almost forgotten in this century but Diana Winchester was adamant that she choose the bride for her son and her bride of choice just so happened to be Sam. She’d already spoken to his mother and Dean and when he was finally back home from college he was greeted at the front door by Dean himself and Sam’s was shocked and surprised to find Dean even knew his name before trepidation filled him at what could be so wrong that Dean Winchester was escorting him into his own manor, usually Sam went in through the back doors of the kitchen to see his mother first.

When he was finally seated with both the Winchester patriarch and matriarch and Dean himself and his mother, Sam looked around clueless before Diana spoke and asked him if he’d do them the honor of being their son’s mate and to say Sam was astonished would be the understatement of the century.

Sam’s eyes roved over to Dean instinctually unable to believe this was really happening and it was all just a fantasy cooked up by his fevered brain when he saw how Dean had his jaw clenched and looked ready to rip someone’s head off, the room was pungent with angry alpha scent and Sam prevented himself from whimpering by closing his eyes tight and not letting his biology do the speaking for him.

When they’d had a moment alone Dean had asked Sam to not accept, say that he was in love with someone else, say that he was already mated, say that he simply didn’t want to be Dean’s mate but when the time came Sam hadn’t been able to give the right answer as he should have because his heart still beat out of his chest a mile per minute when he was around Dean and if this was the only way he could have him then Sam couldn’t say no.

Marry in haste and repent in leisure, Sam should’ve known it was a stupid choice. He should’ve said no. Instead he’s said yes and they’d gotten married Dean seething in resentment and anger the entire time and then when all was said and done Dean had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Sam at all, his parents may have forced his hand and made him marry Sam but they would never be able to question him if he didn’t mate Sam.

So now after two years of blatant ignorance on part of Dean, Sam’s heart had finally been shattered enough as Dean kept on with his libertine lifestyle flashing it in Sam’s face every time.

When Sam had made the mistake of asking him why, why he wasn’t even trying with Sam Dean had replied with just this, “You’re not worthy…you just married me for my money and all this when I asked you not to. You’re no better than any gold digging scumbag I’ve seen trying to trap a rich man…you disgust me Sam.”

Sam looked at the annulment papers with a strange sense of detachment, for all that he’d been so obsessed with Dean all this time letting him go finally seemed somehow freeing and he had a small smile etched on his face as he took the papers in his hands and said “Wish me luck!” to his mom and Bobby and turned around before he could catch either of their expressions.

 

 


	2. Chapter - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam confronts Dean and Dean is an asshole….kind of….well yeah!

 

Sam waited until he was sure sufficient time had passed for Dean to have showered and dressed before he knocked on his husband’s bedroom door before opening the door and going in, his hands shaking as he did so and his temples beading with sweat.

Dean was sitting in an armchair, holding a manila folder in his hand and a cup of some steaming beverage in the other and he looked up when the door opened and his lax posture fell away immediately to be replaced with clenching jaws as his eyes narrowed at Sam.

Sam gulped audibly as he’d never been inside Dean’s room before in his entire life and now the room’s saturated scent of pheromones made his breath stutter in his chest as he felt a low pleasant curl in his belly as his body automatically responded to Dean’s scent permeating the air and getting into his lungs.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Dean’s tone was whiplash scorn and Sam’s eyes prickled but he blinked rapidly so as he wouldn’t do something as embarrassing as cry in front of this man, this man who had rejected him time and time again and called him disgusting.

Mustering up all the courage he could because he was not some typical omega with no backbone who turned tail and ran the minute an alpha became displeased at them, he stood taller drawing up to his full height knowing he had the advantage in height as he cleared his throat once and said “We have to talk.”

Dean scoffed and said “I don’t think so”

Sam sighed and tried to breathe through his mouth so his olfactory receptors wouldn’t find Dean’s scent so damn appealing and said “This is important, I won’t take much of your time, please hear me out” Sam went with appeasing because it wouldn’t take much for Dean to throw him out forcibly and he wanted Dean to listen and to sign the papers if he was ever going to be free again.

Dean frowned not knowing where his accursed husband and he cringed even thinking the word wanted to say to him that could be so important. As far as he knew Sam had never had the balls enough to come into his room in all these years at least when Dean was around and he was curious despite himself and he said mockingly “Alright, talk”

Sam opened his mouth trying to find a way to say this without having to say it and finally he just closed his mouth walked forward and held out the annulment papers to Dean.

“What’s that?” Dean asked growing more curious and wondered if it was documents for house mortgage payments, they looked like legal documents and Dean wondered whether Sam expected him to pay off any debts owed when Sam quietly said “Please read it.”

Dean was startled by the expression of resignation on Sam’s face and his inner alpha sensed the distress pouring out of every pore in the omega and unwittingly his own eyes softened wanting to comfort.

Dean shook his head a little to clear it and then grabbed the papers looking at them, his eyes widened when he realized what they were and when he looked up Sam bit his lip and his hands were crossed in front of him in a defiant stance.  

Dean chuckled throwing the paper’s down but the laughter was without humor as Sam backed away two steps and looked confused.

“Annulment? You want a divorce?” Dean asked not able to keep the shock from his voice and Sam looked at him catching his eye as he nodded.

Dean took a slow sip of his coffee and asked “Why now?”

Sam looked surprised at the question and then opened and closed his mouth searching for an answer and finding none, he just thought it was as good a time as any seeing as how he couldn’t waste the rest of his life with a guy who didn’t want him, even though he was pining away for Dean for the better part of his life.

“I’m giving you what you want, why are you…” Sam complained instead and Dean sat his cup down on the table and just looked at Sam.

When he was sure Sam was looking at him eye to eye he asked “What’s the catch?”

Sam’s brows scrunched in genuine confusion as he asked “What?”

Dean scoffed again, “Cute…trying to play innocent Sammy but what’s the catch?”

Sam was momentarily distracted by Dean calling him Sammy before he said “I don’t understand.”

“Oh I think you do” Dean said and gave Sam a pointed look.

“No I don’t” Sam snapped back angry and confused now, why was Dean Winchester making things difficult, couldn’t he just read the papers and sign them? Wasn’t Sam giving him back his freedom? The opportunity to be finally rid of Sam?

Dean stood up then having had enough of this little miss innocent act on part of Sam and he said “You expect me to believe that you are giving up all this luxury and all this money and give me my freedom back for free?”

Dean’s tone was all tightly controlled fury and threat and as he talked he’d walked closer to Sam and now he was standing just inches away from Sam and looking at him with all the contained rage of an angry alpha.

Sam had to try hard to flip off his biological response to shake and plead as he took a step back and after a moment he said “Yes…I don’t want anything from you..” but his voice sounded shaky to him as he’d never been in those close proximity to Dean ever since their wedding and it was wreaking havoc on his over-burdened touch starved body that craved constantly for affection and had gotten none in the way of it for so long.

Dean’s smile was cold and predatory as he went back to the papers he’d thrown down on the coffee table saying “Let’s see what you’re lawyers have come up with eh? Half of the shares of Winchester Corp? One of my Manors maybe? A million dollar settlement?”

As he kept talking he read through the document and Sam who was back to being irritated and angry said “I don’t want anything from you, I don’t want your money or your manors or your cars. I just want my freedom….I…I should have never said yes to the marriage in the first place.”

“Funny you realize that now” Dean barked glaring at Sam and this time Sam couldn’t help but flinch.

Dean kept reading the papers and when he reached the end his lips curled and his eyebrows drew together in consternation and he looked up, stood and shouted “Is this a joke?”

Sam backed away at once saying “No..I don’t understand why you won’t sign it, it’s what you want, it’s what I want…”

“You expect me to believe this?” Dean said waving the papers angrily in Sam’s face having managed to catch up to him in under a minute and Sam closed his eyes against the onslaught of Dean’s scent.

When he opened his eyes again they were glassy and Dean drew back immediately, almost a knee jerk reaction to seeing an omega hurt.

He didn’t follow Sam when he moved back two steps and then listened refusing to drop his glare as Sam said “Listen those papers are genuine, you can have a lawyer consult on them if you want but I’m really not trying to rip off your assets here….I just want an annulment…”

“If you don’t want an annulment for the money benefits then why do you want annulment at all?” asked Dean not believing the crap Sam spouted about freedom and whatnot, he was sure this was still a ploy to get his money, who missed an opportunity as ripe as this to lay hands on the Winchester fortune? No one, that’s who! And just because Sam looked and sounded quite pathetic didn’t mean Dean believed his act for a second.

Sam bit his lip again wondering if he should say it, he knew he sounded pathetic already without having to add this bit in but he had to try, he had to try to convince Dean this was not about money and that he really only ever wanted to move on, leave this life behind, the only life he’d ever known and try again somewhere far away where Dean’s presence wouldn’t be hanging over him like an even present gloomy rain cloud.

So he sighed and said in one breath, “I just want a chance to move on from this…marriage. I know you don’t want me…”

“Damn straight I don’t” Dean interrupted harshly and Sam nodded trying not to let that hurt as much as it did, he felt a tight clench in his chest and his throat closed up with hurt but he pressed on.

“I want to move on…start a life somewhere far from here…I promise I won’t come back or cause any trouble…I just want to leave…” Sam finished quietly while Dean looked at him with intense scrutiny wondering how dumb Sam thought Dean was if he was going to believe all that he said.

“Get out” Dean said his patience wearing thin and Sam looked up startled.

“But…”

“Get out!” Dean shouted for good measure this time and Sam frowned before backing away and running down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother and Bobby were waiting for him.

Sam rushed past them tears blurring his vision and shut himself inside his mother’s room not wanting to go up to his own grandiose room right that moment.

After he’d calmed down somewhat he told his mother and Bobby what happened and Bobby cursed and before either of him could stop him he was running up the stairs to Dean Winchester’s room.

Bobby didn’t bother knocking as he entered and Dean turned around from where he was changing into sweat pants for the night and shouted indignant “Bobby! Ever heard of knocking!”

“Shut up boy! I’m not in the mood to deal with your bitching”

Dean looked offended before he said “Ooo—kayy” dragging the word out while wondering what in the hell was wrong with Bobby.

“You know that kid didn’t deserve that from you! On top of you treating him like shit for two years!”

Dean’s face became pinched and he said “Bobby how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of it?”

“As many times as you want idgit, don’t mean I’m listenin!” Bobby drew up his slightly barreled chest in indignation and said in an angry rush, “You know we all thought when that poor kid agreed to marry you that he’d be good for you? Finally get you to settle down and stop whoring yourself to the entire city…” Bobby indicated Dean with a hand gesture and an expression of pure disgust.

“But he’s too good for you Dean-o, and you certainly don’t deserve him so do us all a favor and let him go! Let him go and find someone who will cherish him for what he is cos he deserves that!”

Dean looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes at Bobby’s antics and asked “Did he come running to you asking to intervene?”

“He didn’t ask anything! If you’re not so stupid and blind you’d see that he isn’t exactly making a dent in your finances with his platinum Winchester card! The kid barely uses your money and he works to support himself and pays for the food expenses and for stayin here!”

Dean laughed viciously and even Bobby had to stop and shake his head at the malice in Dean’s face, when had he become so damn cruel anyway? The Dean he’d known and loved as a son for so long wasn’t capable of such coldness, such meanness.

“Please Bobby, he could sell his entire body weight in twice and still not afford this place.”

Bobby had nothing more to say after that, he’d been trying to tell Dean that he should give Sam a chance for two years and all his pleas fell on deaf years and now he was finally done trying to manipulate Dean into liking Sam, the kid truly deserved better.

“If you hate him so much….then let him go” Bobby said and Dean pursed his lips and crossed his arms until Bobby turned around to leave but not before saying “It’s like a Gjinn stole your soul Deano…I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you anymore…”

When Bobby was gone Dean walked the short distance to his bed and collapsed on top of it. Something that Bobby said struck his mind as odd and he called his personal assistant Meg and asked her to check the transactions on Sam’s master card and give him the details of exactly how much Winchester money he’d spent so far. Dean had asked Meg to warn him if it ever exceeded the limit of thirty grand per month but now he wondered if what Bobby was saying had some truth to it because Meg never had warned him like he’d expected her to within the first few months and after that he’d all but forgotten about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, terrible isn't he? But he'll get better I promise and thankyou for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> My recent writer's block has completely disappeared and you can expect regular updates on this one! Enjoy Reading!


	3. Chapter - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still thinks Sam is out to get his money and plans to strike back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I'll be back soon!

“Another one turned up? Where?” Dean asked as he swiveled in his leather high back chair behind his ancient oak desk, Meg his personal assistant came in saying “I have that bank account information on your spouse.”

Dean indicated her to be quiet with a fingertip to his lips and Meg rolled her eyes before depositing a file on his desk and leaving as Rufus on the other line said “Near Brooklyn, we’re going out tonight to deal with it, are you in?”

Dean mentally went through his schedule tomorrow and found that there was nothing that needed his immediate attention so a hunt would be a welcome relief from his dull monotone of a life so he replied “Yeah count me in!”

“Great, see you at the scene then!”

“Yeah, see you Rufus” Dean said before he ended the call and cast a weary glance at the file Meg had dropped on his desk.

He hesitated for all of two seconds before grabbing the file on his desk and opening it.

After another ten minutes his breath escaped him in a whoosh as he got more and more confused, there was no transactions at all from the account set up in Sam’s name, the last transaction for twenty thousand dollars was dated back to a year ago and aside from a total of fifty grand expenses the account seemed to be totally in disuse.

Dean frowned as he thought of how Sam could have paid for anything if he wasn’t using his account as part of the arrangements made during their marriage.

Sure he didn’t have to take care of living expenses or food expenses but he’d had access to all this money and he hadn’t used it? Why? What possible reason could he have for not grabbing on to all the Winchester fortunes he had access to?

Dean had limited the expenditure limit on the credit card to thirty grand because he didn’t want Sam to splurge too much and waste away all his family’s money but it seemed he needn’t have worried because Sam hadn’t spent more than fifty grand in two years of having access to his account and card.

Instead of making him relieved it only made him more cautious as he wondered about the annulment proceedings, as the more wealthy and influential person in the relationship and being an alpha the court would expect him to take care of his omega, in every way especially financial support and if Sam had not spent as much as Dean had freely provided he could use it as evidence to support that Dean was not taking care of him in the ways required to by the law and therefore Sam was free to state it as grounds for divorce.

Even though he could defend that by saying he had provided his omega with a full functioning account and a card and access to a sum of money as befitting of his station the mere fact that Sam hadn’t touched that fortune in the two years could be enough to make the court impose on Dean a huge amount of money as a divorce settlement.

And then there was the fact that Dean had not claimed or mated his omega in the two years they had been married and therefore failed to take care of his omega’s emotional and physical needs as well as preventing his omega from having any children he may have wanted, which would be the strongest fact Sam could use to get himself out of the marriage.

And in the end Dean would be forced to pay more than a quarter of his wealth to Sam if it ever went down dirty in the Common Omega’s Court and Sam testified that on top of refusing to mate him Dean had been unfaithful to him as well which would turn the tides in Sam’s favor and end up with Dean publicly humiliated and losing half his wealth to Sam Campbell.

Dean could provide a false defense saying that Sam had been the one to refuse him but there were too many people in his own damn household who’d testify against that and this was a lose-lose situation for Dean no matter which way he looked at it.

And there was the fact that in all this time, in all these years the Winchesters had never gone through a divorce, a marriage into the Winchester family meant it was for life and no one was allowed to wiggle their way out of it, not even his great grandmother Eleanor who had an abusive alpha for a husband and fought tooth and nail for an annulment before she was kept locked up under house arrest literally in chains so that she wouldn’t embarrass the entire family with a public annulment.

Times had changed now but still Dean couldn’t imagine his mother would be very happy to go to court and have a big public spectacle on their hands as it sure would be because they were Winchesters and the press took every opportunity to take them down and this would be nothing short of a huge scandal.

Dean rubbed his temples as a migraine started to take and he thought he should have just claimed Sam, gotten him knocked up and effectively ended any and all thoughts of annulment and annulment benefits from Sam’s mind instead of leaving himself wide open for a very public, very costly divorce in which he had no upper hand at all.

Did Sam realize all this? Is that why he’d been quiet all these years so that he could reap the ultimate benefits later? The thought made Dean scowl as he realized his own stupidity for being ignorant and having lulled himself into a false sense of security.

In all honesty he’d never even thought Sam would push for an annulment, as far as Dean was concerned he lived in a place where most people of his standing wouldn’t even come close to laying a foot in, was provided with all the luxury money can buy, if that was all he wanted and Dean found no other reason for why Sam would have married him despite him repeatedly asking Sam to refuse then why was he making a shout now? After two years of being quiet and making Dean believe that if he ignored the problem enough it would go away on its own?

Had Sam been biding his time all the while? Waiting for a time when he could effectively honey trap Dean and run off with more than he was allowed to take?

Because see the documents Sam had drawn up earlier and shoved at Dean was a total joke, no omega court would allow for such an injustice as they saw it. Omega’s were to be treasured and protected and anyone who wanted annulment from an omega must have solid evidence that the omega was at fault, the omega must have cheated with hard evidence being provided in court of their betrayal, or they must be proven to be infertile and therefore unable to provide an alpha or a beta with heirs, or they must have committed some huge crime like murder, or proven to be mentally ill, something that couldn’t be traced back to the alpha or beta who had claimed an omega. 

And that was if the omega had been claimed and mated.

A young, healthy, unclaimed omega like Sam who had no fault in the eyes of law would be legible to receive huge compensation for the grievances and neglect he’d experienced with his intended alpha who had not even claimed him.

Dean made a loose fist with his hand and thumped his head with them as he thought of a solution to all this, they couldn’t go through with an annulment, not like this anyway because Sam had all the cards on his table and Dean was in such a disadvantageous position that it would be foolish of him to go to any court.

But what if Sam went ahead and petitioned the court for a hearing even if Dean refused the sign annulment papers? He knew then he would be forced to attend the divorce proceedings whether he liked it or not.

 _You could claim him_ his mind whispered and Dean sat up straight as the sudden epiphany gave clarity to his mind and he almost slapped himself for not thinking of it earlier.

Annulment was out of question and the only way for him to prevent it coming to that would be to sufficiently _distract_ Sam Campbell from any thoughts of a divorce settlement and at least place himself in a position where he had some advantage if it ever came to a divorce.

He knew how trivial and easy omega’s tended to be, easily charmed with a few words and a sly smile and Sam will be eating out of his hands before he knows what’s happened to him. He’d seduce the omega, get him knotted and claimed so the court would have no truth on the blatant negligence charge anyway.

 _‘Should’ve known better than to play me Sammy…’_ Dean thought with a smirk before he called Meg and asked him to book a reservation at Eleven Madison Park for tomorrow.

Meg snorted when he said table for two and asked “Who’s the lucky lady?”

Dean detected a hint of annoyance in her tone and smiled widely before saying “My husband actually…”

“What? But I thought…..”

“You thought wrong Meg, just book the tables yeah?” Dean said before cutting her off having no doubt that she’d be pissed about that.

Disaster averted for now Dean called Bobby next and after five rings Bobby answered barking “What?”

Dean refrained from groaning aloud at Bobby’s annoyed tone and in as brunt a manner as he could say it he said “Alright Bobby…I’ll give him a chance”

“What?”

“Sam…I’ll give him a chance…”

“Are you crazy? What brought this on?”

Dean faltered hunting for an excuse before coming up with one that was plausible “I checked his account details today…you were right, he hasn’t spent anything from my family’s money…I…maybe I was wrong about him.”

“Damn straight you’re wrong about him but that don’t mean you get to crawl to him now…now when Sam’s finally ready to move on…”

“What the fuck Bobby? I thought you wanted me to try!”

“In two long years ya idjit! Not now! Look I don’t think Sam wants anything to do with you now anymore than you wanted to these couple o years, so just let him go Dean.”

“Yeah I don’t think so Bobby”

“Dean! Dean!” Bobby shouted down the line but Dean cut the call again as he swiveled his chair left and right and concentrated on his work finally.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 When he went back home that evening early to prepare for the hunt the first thing Dean did was go straight to Sam’s room entering without knocking to find Sam sitting sprawled on his bed in his customary ratty jeans and oversized tees.

Sam dropped the book he was reading in surprise and shock seeing Dean standing in the doorway. His soon to be ex-husband looked around his room for a minute before his eyes pinned Sam roving over his form up and down making Sam instinctively curl into himself before he got his wits about him and asked “Did you sign the papers?”

 _‘Ah cutting straight to the chase I see’_ thought Dean before thinking ‘ _Oh well two can play this game’_ “Pack everything you have in here.”

“You’re kicking me out?” asked Sam looking outraged and Dean smirked making Sam frown.

“No, from now on you’ll be sleeping with me in my room.”

“What?” asked Sam now completely not comprehending just what the hell Dean Winchester was playing at?

“Didn’t ya hear me Sammy? You, me, in the same bed, behind four walls” Dean’s tone turned into a lewd overture making Sam uncomfortable as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates on his face making Dean smile in genuine amusement now, oh he just bet Sammy didn’t think Dean would throw such a huge spanner in his plans.

“Don’t call me Sammy!” Sam retorted face flaming as Dean walked into the room and stood just a few scant inches away from him now.

Dean tilted his head sideways then and asked in a mock considering tone, “What would you like to be called then? Samantha? Sasquatch? Baby? Moose?”

With each name Sam’s ire increased and his face flushed even redder if that was possible and Dean thought how easy Sam was making this for him, how easy it was to get him riled up and wonder of all wonders Dean was enjoying this, the thrill of the chase never failed to make him giddy but he was honestly enjoying this.

“I think I prefer Samantha!” Dean noted to himself loudly enough for Sam to hear and sputter indignantly.

“I’m not…” Sam stopped when Dean leaned in close to him and he rolled out of the bed to the other side putting some much needed distance between Dean and himself before he found his mind clearing of the fog of Dean’s scent and he spoke resolutely, “I’m not sharing a room with you!”

“Why not? I’m a great roommate!” Dean said in a tone that was deceptively light.

“What are you even playing at? What are you doing here? Why are you here?” the questions rushed out of Sam in one breath and when he finished he saw Dean standing opposite to him with only the bed in between them and Dean was calm whereas Sam was totally freaking out with this sudden lunacy.

“Well one question at a time Samantha, well let me see, what am I doing here? What would I be doing here? This is my home, and you are my husband aren’t you? And as for why I’m here I already told you that.”

“So let me get this straight, you want me to come up to your room and….and play house with you after two years when I’m finally done with this and want nothing to do with it? Now you remember that I’m your husband when you had no problem ignoring that for the last two years? And you expect me to what? Come right up and be okay? Are you crazy?”

Dean sighed exasperated before he went around the bed and stood close to Sam and this time Sam didn’t budge or cower Dean noted, a feeling of pride sweeping him without his permission that Sam was able to stand his ground to a strong alpha like Dean when most omega’s would bend over backwards to please him.

“You’re the second person to ask me that today Samster, and I’m not crazy”

“Really?” Sam snorted and then added, “Because from where I’m standing it sure looks that way!”

Dean lifted his shoulders and gave a careless shrug and said “Let’s just say I had a change of mind!”

They stood there like that for a whole minute Sam’s expression going from disbelieving to outrage by the minute.

Sam blew out a breath and licked his lips opening his mouth and closing it and Dean’s eyes zeroed in on the pink moistened flesh, his mind immediately saying things like… _pretty…_

Sam raised one of his eyebrows and in a doubtful tone he asked “And you expect me to accommodate this…change of mind…”

Dean looked up and his lips twisted down in a ‘yeah that would be great’ kind of way and Sam narrowed his eyes before saying “Fuck you!”

Dean’s eyes widened at that and he said “Now wait a minute, there’s no need to bring out your claws now Samantha…”

Sam in a fit of outrage and anger grabbed Dean’s shoulder with his arms turned him around and pushed until Dean was out the door, too stunned that an omega and quiet, docile, Sam had managed to push him out like it was no biggie whatsoever and before he could retaliate and show Sam who was the boss here the door to Sam’s room slammed in his face and he heard the lock turning inside for good measure.

He banged on the door yelling “Sammy! Open up!”

“Stop calling me Sammy!”

Dean smiled amused despite himself as he continued banging, “You know this isn’t the end of it Samantha”

“Stop calling me Samantha! Or Sammy! And GO AWAY!!”

Dean smirked and retreated, he didn’t know this seduction lark could be so much fun, usually the omega’s and beta’s he courted where all too ready to fall all over him so a challenge like Sam was a welcome change, he had no doubt Sam would capitulate soon so he walked away for now having sowed the first seed of destruction.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so for the sake of this story Siloustenane is like a poison an alpha uses to subjugate or subdue prey...usually in a fight with another alpha. Nothing like this actually exists of course and Siloustenane is just purely fictional. 
> 
> A little more typical A/B/O verse in this chapter though Sam still has his sassy backbone! And induced drugging in this chapter so beware!

Sam trudged down to the kitchen slowly trying not to trip on the stairs as be rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them and then yawned for good measure, he was not a morning person. And being a nursery school teacher was great in that he could sleep in until seven but still he chuffed everyday at having to get up and go to his job.

He was just about to enter and get himself some bread and cheese when he saw his alpha, no that wasn’t right the mansions alpha sitting in one of the stools with a laptop perched on the kitchen counter.

“What happened to you?” Sam blurted his dull morning mind depriving him of a brain to mouth filter.

Dean looked up from his laptop sipping milk from right out of a carton which made Sam wince in disgust but the black eye and busted lip was ever more dramatic to look at now that Dean was looking up and Sam drew his head back a little as Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hey Samanta, good morning to you too” Dean said and then went back to looking at his laptop without answering Sam’s question.

Sam shrugged thinking men like Dean probably got into a lot of bar sprawls anyway and it served Dean right.

He opened the refrigerator and took out two slices of bread and cheese and inserted the bread pieces into the toaster waiting for them to pop out.

“Huh…that’s what you eat in the morning?”

Sam looked at Dean noticing that the other was scrutinizing Sam now and he shrugged again, if Dean didn’t answer Sam’s question then Sam wouldn’t bother answering Dean’s either.

“You do realize we have a full staff here who cook whatever you want them to for you…” Dean said slowly trying to comprehend why Sam was going around making toast like there wasn’t a much better option.

Sam sighed, this proved just how much Dean had neglected him all these years. Sam never helped himself to the nouvelle cuisine if he could help it, part of the reason being that he knew most of the scrumptious spreads on the Winchester’s table meant his mother slaving away at the kitchen even though she no longer worked in the mansion and part of the reason being that he really didn’t want to owe the Winchester’s much more than he already did.

“I like toast” he answered shortly.

“If you eat like that you aren’t going to be anywhere near strong enough to have pups you know…”

Sam glared at Dean at that willing him to shut his mouth as his second piece of toast finally popped out of the toaster.

“It’s not like I’m in a hurry to have any” Sam snapped unwrapping the plastic wrapping covering the sheet of cheese.

Dean then closed his laptop and gave Sam his undivided attention as he asked “So you don’t want children?”

Sam took a bite gingerly and chewed feeling all too self-conscious pinioned with Dean’s unwavering stare and he thought of a response to the question wondering why Dean was bothering with trying to make conversation.

“I’m a nursery school teacher, of course I want kids someday….”

Dean did know that Sam worked as a teacher from Bobby droning on about Sam every chance he got to corner Dean about it but he didn’t realize Sam worked as a nursery school teacher.

“We’re going out for dinner today, be ready at seven” Dean said suddenly and took his laptop making to get up and leave when Sam shouted “What?”

Dean turned around startled at the expression of utter shock on Sam’s face and then said slowly like trying to tell a five year old, “Dinner, tonight, seven, be ready….and wear a suit…”

Dean tried to angle his body away and turn again only to be interrupted mid turn by Sam’s loud “NO!”

 Dean smiled wide and mean and said “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that…”

“NO!”

Dean turned around and glared at Sam at that while Sam looked back at him defiantly, “I’m not going to dinner with you.”

“Did you or did you not agree to marry me?” asked Dean making Sam balk at the sudden change of topic and he floundered and Dean shouted his voice domineering as he asked again.

“Ye..Yes” Sam said slowly and quietly even though all he wanted to do was clench his teeth and not answer, a direct command from an alpha was hard to ignore, especially an alpha as powerful as Dean Winchester.

“Did you or did you not sign papers that said you’re obliged to certain duties as part of being married to me and being my omega?”

Dean didn’t let up on the commanding tone but this time Sam was able to resist the pull, just barely but it was enough to make him growl low in his throat and say “What does that have to do anything with me not wanting to go to dinner with you? If I remember right I didn’t sign away my freedom!”

Dean’s eyes narrowed in irritation but on the inside he was impressed despite himself, there was not many an omega who could talk back to Dean when he was in full alpha stance.

Dean huffed before saying “Well sucks for you Sammy but when you signed those papers you did promise to keep your end of the deal and meet the obligations, _so oblige_ …”

“I’m not obliged to go to a dinner with you!”

“Yes you are actually!”

“No I’m not”

“I don’t know why you aren’t shutting up and coming with Sammy! Come on! This is what you wanted…” Dean taunted as he rounded the kitchen counter nearing Sam with every step as Sam got up and backed away from him for every step Dean took. “Being married into the Winchester family…I’m giving you a golden opportunity to flaunt just what a jackpot you’ve bagged and you’re saying no?”

Dean had Sam boxed in between the fridge doors now and his posture and tone screamed alpha in a mad rage.

“I didn’t marry you so I could flaunt what a baggage you are, you jerk!” Sam pushed Dean and Dean stumbled back as he was so totally not expecting _that_ out of an omega.

Dean closed his eyes tight, his fist tightened and if this were another alpha he’d have already thrown the first punch and then some, as it is though Dean only screamed “Bitch!”

Sam after his fit of bravery got incredibly nervous again as he wondered at his stupidity for provoking an alpha and tried to get around Dean and run from the house but before he could take a step away from the kitchen counter Dean caught him in one arm and pulled until Sam’s back was flush with Dean’s chest and Sam’s heart rattled in his chest trying to beat right out of its rib cage. The first time he was this close to Dean and it just had to be when Dean was this short of twisting his neck and murdering him on the spot.

He also knew running was a mistake, he’d read only about a million times that running only made things worse, made an alpha want to chase, catch, make their prey submit.

Before he could say or do anything he felt fangs at his neck before Dean bit down hard and Sam winced before a shot of Siloustenane was injected into his system causing him to whimper as he felt it take effect, endorphins released inside his body and made his head feel woozy and his limbs uncoordinated before he slumped in Dean’s hold, Dean hadn’t injected him with a full dose otherwise he’d be unconscious by now but it still made him incredibly angry that Dean had doused and drugged him in an effort to make him show how weak he was, to show him that his biology alone would always make him weaker than Dean.

When he was done Dean licked at the wound in his neck making Sam whimper for an entirely different reason now as he flushed in shame, anger and confusion. Suddenly he felt weightless and airborne and groaned before he realized Dean was carrying him bridal style and got angry again, he opened his mouth to protest but aside from some discordant hissing he couldn’t manage much drugged out as he was. He bounced suddenly and felt something soft at his back, he turned sideways and tucked his head in as his eyes hazily focused in and out of the wall everything a blur to him now as his mind floated in some free form state where he could neither access his thoughts nor feelings, he felt himself go completely lax and giggled.

Dean just about stopped himself from snorting as he wondered at the mess he’d made of things, even without anyone’s help he knew he shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have let the anger consume him enough to bite and subdue Sam. He’d never subdued an omega in his life, he’d done it to a fair share of rogue alpha’s who deserved it after raising trouble but never to an omega! He just couldn’t believe an omega had made him angry enough to do that!

But Sam! Sam was just so infuriating! Why couldn’t he be a pretty little omega and submit to Dean’s will? Why was he fighting him at every turn?

He just didn’t get what Sam’s agenda was, Sam married him despite Dean begging him to say no, and then after being married he hadn’t taken advantage of the Winchester fortune even though Dean couldn’t discern another reason for Sam wanting to marry him, if Sam had wanted Dean then he had plenty of opportunities to seduce him…all that it would take was him being in heat and being in sight of Dean and yet Sam had ignored him just as Dean had for the last two years and didn’t even try to tempt him in any way going so far as to lather himself up in cheap scent blockers that Dean hadn’t once gotten a whiff of his true omega scent, so he discarded that theory as well, and now he wanted an annulment…for what purpose Dean didn’t begin to know other than his rational conclusion of a huge divorce settlement.

And although he wanted to stamp a picture in his mind of money hungry whores and law suits he couldn’t imagine why someone who was that way wouldn’t put their hands on all the available money as soon as possible.

If it wasn’t for the money, if it wasn’t for Dean, if it wasn’t for the privilege of being married to a Winchester then what was it that made him marry Dean in the first place?

Dean didn’t know, he decided that he simply didn’t know enough about Sam either way to make an informed judgment and now he’d gone and drugged Sam silly.

Another fit of giggles escaped and Dean groaned as he looked at Sam curled into his own bed, as Sam giggled more Dean noticed that he had dimples, he’d never noticed that before and even though this was the last scenario where Dean should find dimples cute he still did. Unbidden his eyes tracked those dimples and then to Sam’s entire face, his floppy hair cut in a fringe at the front, hazel eyes roving around in their eyeballs, a straight and pointy nose and a brilliant smile with dimples. Sam was incredibly _pretty._

“Alright Samantha, we’re gonna flush that shit outta your system now before your cheeks get stuck permanently like that….” Dean announced and got no response back as he didn’t expect it either before he opened a wall cabinet on the left wall of his room or took out a glass. He filled it up with water before he walked towards his four poster and placed the glass on his bed side table. He slid into his bed on his knees grabbed Sam and hauled him to a somewhat upright position while Sam kept batting at the air every so often sticking his lips out in a petulant pout clearly showing his displeasure at being moved.

Making sure to not let Sam sink back down into his bed Dean grabbed the glass and stuck it between Sam’s lips.

“Drink…now” Dean said in a no nonsense tone and Sam stayed still for a moment before thankfully drinking the water down and when he’d emptied the full glass Dean let him slump filling in another glass and forcing Sam to drink it again. As Sam whined and moaned though Dean felt guilt sitting heavily on his chest as he got some Vertin and Avil from his medicine cabinet in the bathroom before making Sam gulp it down and leaving him on the bed to sleep it off.

When he’d done all he could for Sam he went down and called two of his housemaids and told them to move all of Sam’s stuff up to his room. He had no doubt that Sam would throw a fit but if he wasn’t going to move his stubborn ass himself then Dean just had to do it for him.

Bobby was staring at him hard, evidently his uncle was none too pleased that he’d subdued Sam with a shot of venom cocktail straight from his fangs.

“He provoked me Bobby! I’m not saying I was right in doing it but he’s an omega….he should know when to back off, he’s got no instincts….”

“As I hear it he tried to run away!” Bobby snapped.

“After pushing at me when I was already this close to losing it!”

“Well you’d better damn improve your self-control now don’t you?” Bobby snapped harshly again and Dean looked away from Bobby’s accusing stare, Bobby always had the tendency to make Dean feel like a kid who didn’t know any better, “At least tell me you took care of him after wards…if you dosed him too much…”

“I didn’t, he just had an episode of being giggly and dimply before I gave him medicines to sleep it off.”

Bobby sighed and told Dean, “I don’t even know why you wanna start this thing now, and knowing Sam as I do it ain’t no easy thing Dean!”

Dean gave Bobby a sarcastic smile as he said “Yeah I’m starting to see that now…”

“If he drives you up the wall so much then why do you even wanna do this?” Bobby muttered and then kept quiet as he saw that Dean had stopped paying attention to him.

“Why’d he do it Bobby? Why did he marry me?” Dean asked then staring right into his eyes and Bobby started looking cagey before he shrugged and tried to flip it off.

“Hell if I know….the dumbest move the kid made in life I’d say…”

“Bobby” Dean said slowly, his gaze turning penetrating. He knew Bobby knew the truth and he knew it when Bobby was fibbing in an effort to hide the truth.

Bobby shook his head “It ain’t my place to say but know this….if it really was for some bad ulterior motive that the kid married you, don’t you think I’d have warned you? Don’t you think I’d have been against the whole thing?”

Dean closed his eyes and huffed, “No offense Bobby but you don’t know a gold digger from one who is not, believe me they come in all shapes and sizes!”

“Sam isn’t a gold digger…I’ve been tryin to tell you this for years!”

Dean then spread his hands out in an exasperated way and said “So what I’m supposed to believe Sam just married me for the sake of marrying me? Because it might as well have been me?”

Bobby scowled and said “I can’t tell you why he married you, you should ask Sam that question…if he lets you keep his balls once he wakes up of course!”

“Ha, like he could do anything to me” Dean said cocky but there was slight sense of trepidation either way and he was not exactly jumping to see Sam right now. Bobby frowned and Dean pouted before he retraced his steps back to the mansion, after all Sam would still be out of it for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the first time Dean has doubts and curiosity about why Sam really married him instead of just being convinced he's a money grubber!
> 
> Leave me your comments and kudos! Enjoy Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's gets what's due to him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thankyou for all the amazing comments people! I'm sorry I'm not able to address each of them personally but thankyou all very very much! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my story!

 

Dean was so unprepared that the first punch landed right on his left jaw making his head turn by impact alone and before he could even register what was going on another solid kick to his stomach left him winded and doubled over in pain.

“You bastard!”

Dean shook his head to clear it before he defended himself against the next punch aimed at his other jaw, he caught Sam’s hand and when Sam made to punch him with his other free hand he caught that too and twisted it behind his back. Sam immediately started struggling kicking back with his legs trying to get at Dean though he was effectively trapped and Dean shouted “Calm down! Calm down now!”

Sam kept struggling a litany of curses escaping his mouth as he called Dean all manner of names in the universe and Dean kept his grip tight until finally Sam stopped struggling and just slumped in his hold.

Even still Dean didn’t release Sam as he whispered again and again, “Easy…easy calm down….”

After a whole minute passed Dean heard a suspicious sniffle and his brows furrowed in worry and a slight sense of panic as Sam’s body started shaking in his arms and then he was full out sobbing quietly, trying to contain his harsh breaths but the sobs still escaped no matter how hard he seemed to be trying to be in control.

Dean’s jaw began to ache from the blow but the anger was strangely absent as his human and wolf mind couldn’t help but soothe the omega held captive in his hand, Dean could be the coldest son of a bitch this side of the planet but an omega in such obvious distress and pain pulled out all his natural protective instincts as he rubbed his nose against Sam’s nape and loosed his hold on Sam’s hand just enough so he wasn’t gripping Sam painfully.

“Easy….easy I’ve got you….” Dean whispered right into Sam’s ears wishing he could use his hands to comfort Sam but aware enough that Sam might take a swing at him again if he did that.

“Let…Let me go” Sam said quietly enough that Dean would have missed it had he not been pressed so close to Sam.

Dean released his hold and when Sam tried to bolt straight away still crying his hands instinctively shot out to pull Sam closer with a hand around his waist and he held Sam close chest to chest winding his arms around Sam tightly as Sam wiggled and protested before settling and tucking his head against Dean’s neck wetting the skin there as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

“I’m sorry” Dean said and he meant it from the bottom of his heart, “I shouldn’t have done that to you, I’m sorry”

He slid one of his hands up past Sam’s neck and carded his fingers lightly through Sam’s messy hair finding it soft and warm.

After being in that same position for until his legs started going numb Sam spoke his voice hoarse from crying “You’re a jerk.”

Dean shrugged with Sam in his arms somehow not keen to let Sam go, “I never said I wasn’t.”

“You’re a real jerk!” Sam repeated again louder this time.

“Yeah…but hey you were the one who married me willingly…” Dean pointed out mildly and then worried his lip wondering if _that_ would set Sam off again.

Sam snorted and harked “Worst mistake of my life…”

Dean kept quiet knowing he really had no right to feel hurt by that comment and yet feeling hurt anyway. And then he told himself that he shouldn’t care anyway.

“Why did you Sam?” he asked unable to keep the bewilderment out of his voice.

“Why did I what?” Sam asked finally looking up from where he’d kept his face tucked in Dean’s neck all this time, the scent of the alpha he’d desired for so long being so close making him forget his towering temper.

“Why did you marry me?”

Dean’s eyes were not accusatory as they usually were when they were glaring at Sam but Sam couldn’t help the bitterness as he spat “I thought you had that figured out since the get go…”

And finally he moved out of Dean’s embrace though it was so hard to take the necessary step back.

He crossed his arms across his chest and said “After all you never made it a secret of what you thought of me for marrying you for all this…” Sam indicated the room around them with his hands spread widely.

“Can you fault me for thinking that?” asked Dean not unkindly and when Sam opened his mouth to protest Dean spoke over him saying “You knew I was being forced into the marriage, you knew I didn’t want to marry, I asked you to say no to my mother, to spare both of us of the farce but you said yes…what was I supposed to think? Why else would you say yes?”

Sam just turned away from Dean then and kept silent.

“What else did you have to gain from marrying a man who wasn’t interested in you the slightest if not for the money?”

Sam turned back to face Dean then and his expression was thunderous as Dean straightened up in response. “All you had to do was ask me….but instead you chose to assume the worse and write me off as gold digger bimbo number eighty….and…” Sam smiled sarcastically “and you still think that about me now, even though I haven’t touched a penny of your family’s money…”

Dean sighed and then looked straight at Sam, “I don’t want to think that anymore…but I know being in my position I have to think that…unless you want to tell me why you married me in the first place.”

Sam lips curled in a sad smile, “You know what Dean….you can think whatever you want to think….I don’t care anymore….I just want out.”

Well Dean was sorry to break it to Sam but “I can’t give you an out Sammy”

Sam didn’t immediately tell him off for calling him Sammy, and instead his eyes burned with anger as he asked, no demanded “Why not?”

“I just can’t” Dean said, he really wasn’t going to go into all the technicalities of legal disadvantage and how much Sam could screw him over with this.

Sam threw his hands up in the air like he couldn’t believe this was happening, “What the fuck is wrong with you? All you have to do is sign the damned papers and we’ll both be put out of misery….why can’t you just do that?”

Sam’s voice rose to a shrill candor towards the end and Dean snapped too then stepping closer to Sam he shouted “Because those papers are a ridiculous swindle you clueless omega!”

This close to being subdued Sam couldn’t help the whimper that escaped as his eyes widened in fear as Dean loomed in front of him and Dean backed away putting his hands out in a placating manner before saying “I don’t know who you had draw those papers up, if they said they’re a lawyer it’s probably a quack.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean drew his head back and realized suddenly that Sam didn’t know at all, he looked utterly confused and out of his depth, “You didn’t go to no lawyer did you?”

Sam looked like a deer caught in headlights and he stuttered, “Of..of course I did….”

Dean rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, “You Sam have a lot of learning to do and we’re not getting divorced, Winchester’s never get divorced, got that? It’s always been that way and it isn’t going to change now.”

Sam looked incredulous, “So what I’m just doomed to live with you for the rest of my life?”

“Hey, you were the one who was keen on this predicament Sammy!”

“NO! I’ll go to court, I’ll get a lawyer…I’ll get the annulment even if I have to fight you in court.”

Dean snorted and said “Honey do you really think you have enough money and connections to win a court case against a Winchester?” Dean’s eyes were shrewd and cold, this was the business man who was born out of centuries of old money, and he knew his power and place in the world.

“If my freedom is what’s at stake, then I’m damn well going to try! Besides I’m not going to believe people have lost enough humanity to make an omega suffer under an alpha who tried to drug and subdue them just for the hell of it!”

 _Oh, he just had to bring that up didn’t he?_ Guilt prickled at his skin but Dean bit his cheek and said “You were provoking me, deliberately and rest assured Sam subduing an omega is the least of crimes committed by alphas against an omega.”

“You think that makes it alright?” Sam spat his cheeks flushing red in anger.

“No I don’t, which is why I let you hit me didn’t I?” Dean said, he needed Sam to know that that wasn’t how he behaved, he wasn’t that alpha who forced omegas into subdued submission.

“Well you deserved it” Sam said unrepentant and Dean nodded agreeably, he did sorta.

“Listen…” Dean said slowly, “its late…you should rest, all this yelling and punching isn’t good for you after getting subdued so go to bed, we’ll talk more in the morning.”

Sam wanted to protest that he was just fine but a moment’s consideration made him realize that he was still bone weary tired and he uncrossed his arms and took a deep breath, this battle could be fought another day he thought and then gave his back to Dean to get out of his room when Dean put his hand on his shoulder and said “You’re sleeping here.”

“No I’m not” Sam said and shrugged Dean’s hand off of his shoulder while Dean felt exasperated beyond belief.

“That could be used in a court of law against you Sasquatch, did you know that?”

Sam turned fully to face Dean then and his face was myriad of confusion and anger as he asked “What?”

“You’re an unclaimed omega, I can say that you were less than co-operative and that is the reason why I haven’t claimed you against your will and the court would naturally favor me as the tender, caring, rejected alpha and rule in favor of me!” Dean said happily.

“That’s not true! You’re none of those things!”

“Well technically you are rejecting me now…”

“After you’ve been rejecting me for years and after you just drugged me with your venom!”

“This again…look Sam, I am sorry for dosing you like that…” Dean paused and then added with a pointed look at Sam, “That’s the last time I’m saying it, now get your ass into bed and quit bitching at me at ass o’ clock in the night. You can’t sleep alone today anyway, there might be after effects to the venom injection and I promised Bobby I’d keep an eye on your inconvenient as fuck ass.”

“I’ll go to my mom’s!” Sam said and Dean threw his hands up in the air, talk about being difficult.

“At one am?”

Sam shrugged “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind!”

Dean closed his eyes and said “Ah that’s it, I’m done trying to talk things out here Samantha!”

Before Sam could get a word in edgewise he found himself being air borne again in the space of a day and Dean had hefted him over one shoulder and carried him to the bed dumping him unceremoniously and pulling something out from one of the bedside drawers quick as a flash as Sam’s head swimmed with the effect of the drugs and the remaining venom in his system, he looked up and was confronted with the sight of the glinting metal of the hand cuffs and he gulped and shouted “What the fuck? Don’t you dare Dean!”

Dean looked at him seriously and said “I won’t if you promise not to try and leave that bed.”

“What the fuck man? Who keeps handcuffs in their bed side drawer, are you insane?” Sam was still not done freaking out about it and Dean’s patience was wearing very thin.

He winked at Sam and said “On come on Sammy, I’m sure you could think of a few exciting ways for this to be useful.”

Sam balked and then scrunched his face in disgust as Dean laughed outright, he’d never thought on the implications of Sam being an unclaimed omega, he was still quite innocent and Dean was not used to seeing innocent for a long time that he’d forgotten how naturally shy and skittish omega’s were.

“Don’t come near me with that thing….I swear to God I’ll spike your food if you do!” Sam said moving back against the head board and sitting Indian style legs folded and hands tied behind his back in an attempt to keep himself from being cuffed.

“Threatening to poison your poor alpha, another thing I can use against you in court! Really Sammy, all you need to do is be in that box and open your mouth and the judges would think me a saint for putting up with an omega like you!”

“Shut up!” Sam said and Dean just shook his head and climbed into the bed, usually he slept with only his boxers on but Dean didn’t doubt for a minute that Sam would make a break for it and run if he turned his back even for a minute.

The exhaustion of the day and his various many bruises along with the black eye got to him dragging him down into the confines of sleep when he felt Sam moving trying to get out of the bed surreptitiously.

Within an instant he’d cuffed Sam’s hands together with his and Sam looked shocked and outraged while Dean smiled wide and insincere at him and said “Good-bloody-night Sammy!” and closed his eyes again.

Sam just kept shaking their conjoined hands together and said “Fuck you! You’re the biggest jerk I’ve ever fucking met!”

“Oh bitch stop bitchin at me…I’m tryin to look out for your ass here!”

“Because you drugged me, excuse me if I’m not keen on you looking out for me…”

“How do you even have to energy to go guns firing for so long? Go to sleep Sammy…”

“No I won’t, let me out!”

“Well tough”

“Dean! Dean….Dean!” Sam shook their cuffed hands but Dean was already snoring obnoxiously loud and he wondered how he was supposed to sleep to the background noise of a case of pig with an asthma sound Dean was making now.

After staying upright for half an hour listening to Dean’s snoring Sam felt his eyelids drooping on their own and a bit of drool sliding out of his mouth. He wiped it off with his free hand and then in a fit of childishness rubbed it over Dean’s tees sticking out his tongue in an entirely unsatisfying manner before he slid down to lie down on the bed. Dean’s bed was extremely comfortable not unlike his own because obviously everything in the Winchester mansion was rich and offered the highest level of comfort possible. But what was new was that with every inhale Dean’s intoxicating scent choked him and everywhere he turned he couldn’t escape the scent overpowering as always and making his skin erupt into goosebumps and an anxious knot form in his chest making it tight and difficult to draw breath.

He told himself to stop being attracted to Dean’s stupid scent and his stupid face and his stupid green eyes.

“Jerk!” he tossed out finally before succumbing to sleep dreaming of warmth and heat and arms keeping him unbearably close and cherished.

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's just getting a little taste of how difficult things are going to be for him with Sam....boy oh boy....is he in trouble or what?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaves.

 

Dean woke up at five thirty half an hour late as he usually woke up by five to do his work-out and jog the entire property before he got ready for work. He groaned as he heard the metal cuffs clinking as he moved his hands and turned to see Sam fast asleep with his mouth half open and jaw slack, hair every which way and looking impossibly young and innocent sleeping next to him on his bed.

Unbidden a burst of affection for the omega overtook his senses and Dean turned on his side, unlocked the cuffs from his arm and Sam’s and held himself up with his elbows supporting his head as he looked down at Sam with unhidden fondness. His hand was numb from being cuffed and restrained in one position all night, he stretched them out and got out of bed knowing Sam didn’t wake up until Dean left the mansion for the day in all this time he’d shared the mansion with Sam.

The movement caused Sam to wake up however and Dean turned back when Sam mumbled “Where…Dean…what….”

 _Ah man! It was too early for this!_ Dean thought annoyed and then leaned in and lightly brushed his lips on a patch of Sam’s forehead that wasn’t covered by his fringe and said “Sleep now…we’ll talk when I get back from work.”

“But…”

Before Sam could say anything else Dean rushed out of his room knowing Sam would be angry as hell for Dean having cuffed him last night and he’d prefer to be out of Sam’s vicinity when he realized just where he was anytime now.

“DEAN!”

Dean smirked as he heard the shout and shot outside of the mansion thankful that he’d worn his running bottoms and shirt before he went to bed last night and wasn’t left out near naked outside his own house.

Sam on the other hand was livid as he slammed the door to Dean’s room behind him and then saw that Dean was nowhere to be found. He seethed quietly as he climbed down a floor before hurrying towards his own room in the Winchester Mansion only to find it locked.

His fury mounted as he went looking for a maid like a harried headless chicken at six in the morning, thankfully he found two of them preparing the breakfast in the kitchens and he asked them with no fanfare, “Why is my room locked?”

The house maids, both looked at each other with trepidation before they turned to look at Sam fear obvious in their eyes.

Sam sighed and said “Look I’m not angry at you, just tell me why my room is locked…”

At that one of the bolder maids finally answered “Master Winchester gave us orders to lock the rooms and have all your possessions transferred to his own room…yesterday.”

“Ah!” Sam said mildly rubbing his chin as he turned and marched out of the kitchen and back to Dean Wichester’s room.

He dug around in the closet finding it packed to the brim with designer clothing and fancy shoes which caught and reflected the dull ceiling lights before he finally found his own clothing tucked in a corner all folded up carefully and occupying just two shelves where the rest of the space was wholly occupied by Dean’s wardrobe, all neatly categorized according to season and labelled by designers.

Idly Sam wondered if his husband wore underwear with a fancy brand name like Armani before he pulled out a duffel bag and shoved most of his clothes into it.

Then he made a trip to the bathroom opening a cabinet and finding a toothbrush and a razor before he dumped that in along with his clothes and set his jaw hefting the bag up on his shoulder and climbing down the stairs yet again that morning, if Dean wanted to fight him on this then he’ll damn well give Dean Winchester a fight of his lifetime, he was not going to stay here a minute longer.

He was just about halfway through the expansive lawns and reaching the back gates of the manor when Bobby spotted him from where he was stabling the horses. Sam gritted his teeth and kept walking even as he saw Bobby running to him, no doubt trying to stop or stall Sam.

“Sam! Sam!”

Bobby had more strength and agility than he let on, he’d easily caught up to Sam and he was now stood directly in front of him blocking Sam’s path to freedom.

“What do ya think your doin boy?” Bobby asked panting as he’d run all this way to catch up to Sam.

“What does it look like Bobby?” Sam retorted sarcastically, “I’m leaving”

Bobby looked up and rolled his eyes, “Well obviously Sam…but why and where do you think you’re gonna be going to?”

“I don’t care, somewhere that’s not here. And you know why….you know what he did to me!”

Bobby sighed and then nodded, “Yeah I know and you can be rest assured I gave him a hard spankin for that but you can’t leave from here Sam…”

“Why not? I don’t wanna be here, I’m going Bobby and there’s nothing you can say to stop me.”

Sam made to move around Bobby but Bobby held his left hand tight and said “I can’t let you do that Sam.”

Sam frowned and then said icily “I’m not exactly asking your permission Bobby.”

Bobby held out his hands, his eyes wide with exasperation as he explained “Look Sam….it’s dangerous for you to go out there by yourself….I’m not saying Dean was right to do what he did….but Dean…the Winchester’s have a lot o enemies and you’re not gonna be safe out there by yourself.”

Sam frowned harder and then his own voice filled with exasperation he said “Bobby…I’ve been going out by myself to the school and everywhere else by myself all these years…I’m not in any danger….I can take care of myself.”

“Oh man!” Bobby looked almost fearful now as Sam stared at him willing him to move.

And then finally after seeming to steel himself Bobby said “You were never alone out by yourself Sam…”

Sam eyebrows drew together in suspicion “What do you mean?”

“I meant just what I said….two of the best bodyguards were always trailin ya whenever ya went out…”

Sam gasped, his eyes widening in shock, “What?” he shook his head completely stunned, he wanted to believe Bobby was lying but he didn’t look like a man who was lying.

Bobby closed his eyes and said “Can we talk inside?”

Sam crossed his arms after throwing his duffel down on the ground and said “Explain Bobby….now…or I swear to God I’ll pull a disappearing act so good even the great Winchester’s will not be able to find me!”

“Okay okay kid…calm down….it was for your protection…ever since you were intended to be Dean’s mate, Diana had two of their bodyguards assigned to protect you when Dean couldn’t be around to do it himself.”

“Why would I need protection? What the fuck Bobby? Is the Winchester family some kind of mafia ring or something? All this nice big mansion and all the fucking tea parties are what, a front for some nasty drug trafficking or even worse to hide where the money comes from?”

“Don’t be stupid Sam! Of course the Winchester’s ain’t no mafia! Don’t let Diana or god forbid the Winchester patriarch hear you say that!” Bobby said and then scoffed “Mafia! Couldn’t be anymore tacky could ya?”

Sam rolled his eyes and then raised his duffel on to his shoulders again “Then I don’t see what’s so threatening out there for me that I have to stay here where I’m drugged against my will and kept cuffed like an animal on a leash.”

“Dean cuffed you?”

“Yeah”

Bobby reminded himself to give Dean a sound clobbering over the head for that before saying “Believe me Sam there are people who could do much worse to you out there just for being Dean Winchester’s unclaimed omega.”

“People like who?”

Bobby turned silent wondering how to go about saying this without saying anything relevant when Sam sighed and said “Look Bobby….I’ll just go to my mother’s alright? And anyway after the annulment I won’t be Dean’s omega anyway…if I ever was…so…”

Bobby looked at him with sympathy then, “Oh Sam….he isn’t gonna let you go.”

Sam scowled then and said “Then I’ll drag him to court.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want to try anymore….you’re sure you wanna let go now when he’s finally ready to reach out to you?”

“He’s a little too late Bobby” Sam said and Bobby sighed and nodded knowing there was nothing he could say to change Sam’s mind once he’d made his decision.

“Alright, I won’t be stoppin you then…but two guards will trail you for now until you get the divorce finalized anyway….that’s the only way I’m gonna let you out.”

Sam didn’t understand what the hell he needed protection from and he didn’t believe Bobby entirely when he said the Winchester’s were not involved in something nefarious, and just then he remembered how Dean had turned up that morning with a black eye and a busted lip and offered nothing in the way of answers when Sam had asked him about where he’d gotten it. Suddenly he felt it all connected up to something big and he didn’t know whether he wanted to find out or not.

So for now he pulled his lips in and nodded before carrying on his way to the back gates, Bobby not stopping him this time.

When he finally reached his mother’s Mary took one look at him before ushering him inside with an arm on his shoulder.

His mother now lived in a small but homey apartment in a quiet neighborhood in one of the safest places in New York City, about a two hour drive away from the mansion and Sam had taken a bus to get here.

“I’m sorry for not telling you I was coming…” Sam said and his mother just mussed his hair and said “You know this is your home too, you can come here anytime you want to.”

Sam smiled and scratched his neck as he said “Yeah…I uh….I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Mhmm…you do that, I’ll get breakfast ready….”

“I’ll help”

“Nah, I rarely have the chance to spoil you these days so no mister….you just go ahead and relax and I’ll make pancakes just the way you like them.”

Sam hummed glowing under his mother’s affections as he leaned closer and kissed her cheeks saying “What would I do without you…”

“Alright sweet talker….you stink…so…” his mom made a shooing gesture and Sam laughed before he went inside the guest bedroom of the two bedroom flat stripping off all his clothing on the way. He looked at the soap which was different from the usual scent cancelling soaps he used on a regular basis to stop himself from smelling like an omega and then remembered that he hadn’t brought the soap, scent blockers or his suppressors.

_Well there was no reason for him to be on them any longer….was there? The only reason he’d started taking them in the first place was to prevent Dean from taking advantage of him after he smelled Sam out…._

_Now it wouldn’t be long before he wouldn’t be Dean’s anymore….and he could afford to be himself from now on….go out on dates, find a mate who will treat him right and cherish him and make him happy and whom he could make happy in return._

Sam took the soap with determination and a small smile curled his lips as he thought of new beginnings and finally moving on from his very unhealthy and very exacting obsession with one Dean Winchester.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“SO let me get this straight, you let him leave?” Dean asked his expression thunderous as he fixed dangerous eyes on Bobby.

“What was I supposed to do? Cuff him like you did!”

Dean shouted “YES!” like it was obvious what Bobby should have done.

“I wasn’t gonna keep him ere against his will!”

“You know what’s out there Bobby….you know he could be in real danger outside these walls and you just…let him escape?”

“He’s with his mom and Mary knows everything, she’ll know to keep a look out and call us if anything weird comes up….so zip it and let him have his space.”

“Great! Great….you just led him straight to screwing me up good in court Bobby…an alpha who can’t even keep his omega from escaping….”

Bobby scowled and said “Hey, you were the one who drugged him and then cuffed him on top o that ya idjit! Are you really that surprised that he left after that?”

“Bobby!” Dean dragged the name out in frustration saying “That was a momentary lapse of judgment alright….and for the last time I am sorry….but he left me no choice when he was going to run out last night with the venom still pumping in his system…I cuffed him to my arm to keep him safe!”

“Well obviously Sam isn’t gonna see it that way….”

Dean gave Bobby a sarcastic smile, “You think?”

Bobby shrugged and said “Give him some time Dean….you know to feel safe outside of this drag old house!” Bobby pointed to the mansion as Dean gave him an offended look.

“What?” Bobby asked, “It is a dull old place that’s as miserable as it looks!”

“Do you know just how much this property costs Bobby? And do you know how many generations of Winchester’s have lived here?”

“Yea yeah, but for a lonely omega whose alpha doesn’t give two shits about him this place could get a bit cloying….”

“I do give a shit Bobby, you know I do….even before I always had him chaperoned and now you’ve just let him loose!”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Relax, I’m not a total idiot, he’s still being tailed!”

Dean’s tense posture relaxed minutely, “It still isn’t enough Bobby….I’ll give him two days, if he doesn’t show up here by then I’m gonna haul his ass here!”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to have so much pining on both sides its making me gloomy getting into a mood to write this out!   
> And some of you mistook the end comment as The End, don’t worry, this one is not yet done!
> 
> Frankly I wasn’t expecting such an amazing response to this story in so few chapters so thankyou all very much for commenting and adding the story to your bookmarks and everything! 
> 
>  
> 
> And come on! Who is going to guess what Dean really is hiding from Sam? It’s very very obvious! I’m sure some of you have guessed it by now!

 

Two days turned out to be two weeks and Dean Winchester was at the end of his tether. Bobby kept saying that he should give Sam space, allow him to return at his own time but Dean had a feeling Samantha never had a plan to return back to the Winchester Manor anyway and he remembered Sam’s threat of taking him to court and cursed out loud.

He’d thought Sam would be no trouble to seduce and knot, and then he wouldn’t be able to escape so easily but maybe leaving Sam unclaimed could leave him with an advantage too, he had to discuss with his lawyer but there were some annulment cases in which the court ruled in favor of the alpha and against an omega simply because they believed that the alpha was at no fault.

Sam had been the one to leave after all and although he told himself to stop he couldn’t stop worrying about Sam’s safety, Sam didn’t exactly know everything about the Winchester’s family business and that left him wide open for a lot of shit he wouldn’t even understand.

And it made him feel enormously guilty, because Sam may have married him for any number of reasons Dean couldn’t even begin to comprehend but it was so wrong of Dean and Diana that they didn’t let Sam know about them and what they did completely.

At least he was with his mother, Dean thought keeping from biting at his nails just barely. And there were two bodyguards tailing Sam, he knew he could trust Benny and Jo to keep an eye on Sam but that didn’t mean he wasn’t troubled constantly.

If something happened to Sam it would all be on the Winchester’s, mainly him because he’d been the one to make Sam running out of the one place that could truly keep him safe from the Winchester’s enemies.

Dean sat down on his bed surprising himself with the genuine worry he felt for Sam being out there, all alone where anything could snatch him. He’d never before allowed himself to care that much, one because he simply didn’t care about Sam before and two because he knew Sam was close and inside protected walls where he would be safe.

But ever since holding Sam tight and close when he’d broken down and let himself be comforted by Dean had changed something in their dynamic, now that Dean knew some of Sam’s vulnerability and how he felt tucked tightly inside his arms, how he harked back at everything Dean said, how he never made anything easy Dean was finding it difficult to stop, just stop the mixture of curiosity, guilt, anger, affection that he was feeling in regard to Sam alternatively, when before there had been a total absence of feelings and Dean was not becoming a big fat Mary bloody Sue!

He rolled onto his bed and waited for sleep to come.

After an hour of rolling and changing positions Dean was frustrated to no end and threw the damn pillow at a wall, the pillow falling halfway on its projectile and not even giving Dean the satisfaction of hearing it hit the wall. Dean scowled and then finally decided to do something about the constant niggling in his mind.

He thumbed through his contacts on his phone and came to the number labelled Sam Campbell with surname, he didn’t remember programming the number into his phone, his assistant Meg probably had a hand in it he thought as he looked at the glowing little numbers glaring at him as if in accusation.

The call button was right there and all he had to do was press it, but what the hell was he supposed to say?

Hai there Sammy, here is your concerned husband calling to check on you after drugging and restraining you and making you run out on me…yeah that would go over well, thought Dean.

He sighed and put his phone down, what the hell was he supposed to do here?

Sam was getting rather accustomed to living in his mother’s little apartment, as he’d grown up in the Winchester’s Manor ever since his mother got a job there it was the only home he ever knew, his college dorm notwithstanding and despite himself he missed the old Manor sometimes.

Not the grandeur or the way everything was so pin prickly clean and how three or four house maids and a butler always roamed the Manor but the comfort of knowing every nook and cranny of that manor, the coziness of the fireplaces and most importantly his bathtub which had enough space for ten of his size. And though he’d never admit it on the pain of death having the opportunity to see Dean everyday, but he told himself it was just habit.

He’d been sneaking around stealing glances at Dean ever since he was six years old and he just had to break the bad habit.

He’d developed a routine of sorts in the two weeks he’d been here, he would wake up late, help his mom with making breakfast, or washing dishes or laundry or anything she wanted help with before he showered and went to the school, he came back straight to home at five and then his mom and him would go out grocery shopping or stay in at home and watch tv together, Sam having to suffer through his mother’s favorite show Desperate Housewives.

Today was a Sunday and when they’d finally had their French toast and marmalade on the table and Sam was halfway through polishing his plate off his mom asked “Have you decided what you’re gonna do?”

Sam closed his eyes and chewed slowly thankful that he was eating and didn’t have to reply immediately. He’d thought about his options of course but he just didn’t want to be bothered about the future for the time being.

“I haven’t given it much thought mom” he said honestly, after he’d come here he’d just forgotten all about his plans to dump Dean Winchester and go out and mingle.

His mom put her fork down and looking at him and catching his eyes said “Are you sure you want to leave him Sam?”

Sam looked down and away from his mother’s rather intuitive eyes, he always felt like being x-rayed when she looked at him like that, “Course I am” he said willing his voice to reflect his conviction.

A minute passed and then another and Sam felt her eyes on him keenly before he faced her again and asked defensively, “What?”

Mary just gave him one of her sad smiles and said “Nothing, if you are sure about it then I’ll support you, no matter what.”

“Thanks Mom” Sam said giving a small smile of his own.

Truthfully though now that he was away from the manor and not within Dean’s immediate vicinity where he could convince himself he was closer to his husband at least in some small way he expected he wouldn’t be thinking about Dean any longer.

But all he ever did _was think about Dean_. It was infuriating and frustrating but he couldn’t stop thinking about what Dean might be doing, if Dean missed his presence at all, if Dean even spared a single thought for him, if Dean was bringing home floozies now that Sam wasn’t around as an inconvenience.

Right now on Sunday he knew Dean would be horse riding, usually only having the time to ride on Sundays. Dean would be out for hours riding before he deigned to come back.

It was appalling how much he still thought about Dean even after the way Dean had treated him all these years and then now.

It took another week for him to finally break, where he’d gone months and months without a single thought about Sam, now all he could focus on when he was not working was Sam, he didn’t even understand why he had become so fixated on Sam in such a short time and a short time in which all they did was fight disastrously.

But after one too many nights where he rolled around on the bed a mixture of guilt and anger eating away at him he finally grabbed his phone and typed out a quick _‘Hey this is Dean…how are you holdin up?’_

Dean didn’t expect a reply, something told him that Sam was serious about getting away once and for all and Dean would have gladly let him go a month ago but now….

His phone vibrated and he looked down at where he’d dropped it on the bed in shock before picking it up and looking at the screen to find it notifying him that he had a new message, a slow smile broke out on his face and he pressed his screen to open the text message.

_‘I’m good’_

No reply asking him how he was but Dean considered even this small thing as victory and typed out another text lightning quick.

_‘What r u doin?’_

He waited and waited some more, and then when no reply came after three minutes Dean re-sent the text wondering if Sam was deliberately not texting back.

Sam on the other hand was surprised when the first text had come through from Dean, he felt something flip in his belly as he bit his lip and eyed the screen cursing his treacherous brain for feeling exited.

In the early days of their marriage Sam had allowed himself to be too hopeful and when Dean had gone on week long trips stating business trips but actually wanting to get away from him Sam would text him sometime when the longing got too much to bear on his own. He’d finally break after four or five days and send Dean a text.

It was usually something trivial, asking Dean how he was and sometimes when he felt a little braver asking Dean when he was coming back home and even though Dean never warmed up to him he always texted back something short and to the point and sometimes Sam had wondered whether it was really Dean or some assistant taking pity on the poor husband stuck at home while his newly wed alpha was out chasing skirt and neglecting him.

When Dean sent the text again Sam rolled his tongue in his mouth and wondered whether he should text back or just ignore Dean.

And then just when he was about to put the phone away for good it pinged with another text from Dean and Sam’s eyes widened despite himself. 

He opened it and burst out laughing when he saw that it was an emoji with lips pushed out in a petulant pout.

Mary who had been closely observing for quite some time now was stunned to see a genuine smile on Sam’s face after three weeks of him being mopey.

“Who’s that on the phone?” Mary asked casually knowing that if she made a big deal about it Sam would most likely shut himself in the guest bedroom and not come out.

Sam was distracted with typing a response so he replied “Its Dean” equally casually and Mary’s face turned comprehending as she wondered whether Sam could see himself now. How had he ever convinced himself he wasn’t still in love with Dean?”

_‘I’m watchin tv’_

Sam wanted to add, stop pouting to the text but he sent it without adding the remark knowing he was giving into Dean way too quick already with texting him back allowing Dean to worm his way back in.

_‘What r u watchin?’_

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes wondering what Dean was playing at and he sure as hell wasn’t going to confess to Dean that he was watching Desperate Housewives of all shows with his mom.

He could just imagine the endless teasing he’d receive with admitting that, so he hunted around for another name before coming up with Tudors because he’d heard of it often enough.

_‘Tudors’_

_‘Nvr took u 4 a kinky babe Samantha :p :D’_

Sam didn’t know what to make of the text, was Tudors some kind of porn show with a lot of explicitness? He didn’t know so he kept quiet and stopped texting.

But despite not intending to fall victim to Dean’s teasing Sam had just given him a perfect opening and Dean obviously wasn’t going to stop.

_‘So who rocks your boat Sammy? Henry or Brandon or the Pope? :p ;)’_

There was a pope…obviously the most uncreative of all kinks always focused around the Catholic Church, Sam shouldn’t be so surprised but he kept mum about it anyway, mainly because he hadn’t seen Tudors in ever.

Instead he sent, _‘Never knew you to be soap opera freak’_

_‘We should binge watch Game of Thrones, or have you seen than already you kinky stuff? ;) ;)’_

_‘no I’ve not…and I’m not into pervy stuff so stfu!’_

_‘Awww, it’s okay Sammy…kinky is interesting’_

_‘shut up!’_

_‘I can hear yon condescension through the phone, u rollin your eyes?’_

Sam was indeed rolling his eyes and he stopped halfway before he kept his phone on the coffee table watching it ping four more times before it was silent again.

And then later when he was about to go to bed he finally couldn’t resist the temptation anymore and opened his inbox to find two more messages in addition to the four Dean had already sent.

_‘You are, aren’t u? Killjoy!’_

_‘GoT is phenomenal btw…Jamie Lannister is pure dope…’_

_‘You here?’_

_‘Stop ignoring me Samantha :/_ _L’_

_‘:0_ _L_ _L :’( ‘_

_‘Goodnight, take care o urself’_

Sam sighed dropping his head on the pillow hard before he gave in and texted Dean Goodnight.

Three weeks ago Sam and Dean had been at each other’s throats, Dean literally at Sam’s throat and now they were chatting like a pair of regular blokes who were not husbands and had years’ worth of baggage and crap that neither of them knew how to deal with.

And yet…and yet it felt so easy to talk to Dean, to fall into a rhythm hardly learned but so terribly compelling and exiting all the same and Sam told himself he wouldn’t do it again as he slept fingers loosely curled around his phone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and guess away at what Dean's hiding from Sam, no spoilers from me though!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight crossover with Merlin fandom in this chapter, Dean finally reveals what he is, for those of you who don't see Merlin this is the basic....
> 
> Arthur Pendragon is a King and Merlin is his epic destiny chosen slash lover!   
> Oh, and they are all about UST! Percival and Elyan are Arthur's Round Table Knights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this wasn't really originally supposed to be very plotty but as they say plot bunnies just expand and expand so this one is evolving into a plotty fic! 
> 
> Dean and Sam's relationship will still be the center point of the story and Omegaverse will play a big part too but only with a side plot to the whole thing! I hope you guys will still enjoy reading this.

In all this time he’d known Dean, well at least theoretically known him from a distance he never seemed to be the _chatty_ type. Which is why Sam was surprised that Dean was the definition of what people called chatty Kathy.

It had become a norm for him to receive a text early every morning wishing him a good morning before Dean started sending a barrage of texts throughout the day about everything under the sun.

Football, Star Wars, porn stars, politicians, jelly beans, how he hated anything strawberry and the color yellow and so on and so forth until Sam was fit to burst with all the information that was being pummeled into him so suddenly after all these years of radio silence.

Sometimes it was too hard to keep up and Sam spent days ignoring the texts before he’d have a change of heart and text something back to the hundred pouty emoji’s spamming his inbox.

Still Sam knew better than to not be cautious, he didn’t know what Dean was playing at. Maybe all this chattiness was a front to something sinister and he always kept his texts short and to the point even though Dean tried to goad him into giving away too much about Sam all the time.

Well Sam wasn’t going to co-operate with that, Dean had two years to try to get to know him and he hadn’t been bothered so Sam usually stopped texting when Dean’s texts all became some bizarre Q&A session about Sam.

Today he had woken up a little too late, and was going to be late for his job if he didn’t hurry so he rushed out of his house half awake, and only checked his phone once he was at the school and the first period was over and the children were out playing in the school’s backyard during recess.

_‘What time do u actually get up?’_

That was the text that Dean had sent instead of the customary good morning Samantha, Sammy or any number of nick names he picked for the day.

And Sam bristled at the sarcasm and insult Dean was no doubt trying to convey and he quickly texted back, _‘I get up right on time, no thnks to u!’_

His neighbor’s son Alfred was playing in the slides and kept flipping to his back and rolling instead of sliding all the way down.

“Alfred, what have I told you about doing that?” Sam shouted and got a toothy smile in return for his efforts before Alfred went right back to what he was previously doing.

His cell phone didn’t ping with a text for a few minutes and despite himself Sam felt a little disappointed before two kids came bounding around to him one already with tears running down his cheeks and the other looking scared but also concerned though the kid was valiantly trying to hide it.

Sam sighed, here goes another one he thought before Merlin came bouncing around the grass to him and said “Mister Sam Arfa stepped on my sand castle!”

Before he could get a word in edgewise the kid who had been accused of running the sand castle cried out, his little voice somehow managing to portray how indignant he felt when he retorted “My name is Arthur, A-R-T-H-U-R! It’s not Arfa you stupid little boy!”

Merlin started crying harder at that rubbing at his cheeks with his tiny fists as Arthur sucked his lips in and crossed his arms looking unimpressed and Sam had to bite his cheeks to not smile at the picture they made.

One raven haired, skinny and rather tall for his age kid with snot and tears sniffling pathetically while the other blond, sun kissed, and pulling pigtails, trying too hard to imitate the adults with his serious expressions which just looked out of place on his chubby cherub face.

Sam then cleared his throat knowing that he must be the judge of their fight like every other day when this happened and he said in a stern tone, “Arthur, you’re not allowed to call your classmates stupid or to ruin Merlin’s sand castle, apologize.”

Sam knew that it wasn’t going to be that easy though and he waited for it while pulling Merlin into his lap and cuddling the small omega boy.

“I only called him stupid because he is stupid!” Arthur said still affecting that grave grim expression which only looked to Sam like he’d bitten a sour lemon.

“I am not!” shouted Merlin with a burst of strength and conviction from Sam’s lap and Sam saw Arthur’s shocked look, eyes wide as dinner plates and decided to let this play itself out, after all Merlin needed to learn to defend himself some time.

“Yes you are!”

“If I’m so stupid then why are you always calling me to play with you? I don’t want to play with you!”

“Everyone wants to play with me!” Arthur said like this was a fact and Merlin was indeed stupid to not understand that. Sam didn’t keep his smile hidden this time though, Arthur was the spoilt son of a rich business tycoon and he needed to learn that he wasn’t the boss here and ordering his classmates was not the way to ask them to play with him.

Sam was about to tell him just that when Merlin beat him to it and as kids were blunt and honest and it wasn’t their fault, their honest remarks also tended to be too wounding.

“NO, everyone’s just afraid of you. They think you’ll hit them if they say no and that’s why they play with you. You’re a mean bad boy and nobody wants you!”

“Merlin!” Sam chastised but before he could do damage control Arthur had bolted and he didn’t look like he was going to stop anytime soon so Sam dropped Merlin where he’d been sitting on the steps overlooking the garden, he told Kevin who was teaching another section to watch over his kids too before giving chase as Arthur had gotten quite a head start and Sam panicked when he couldn’t spot him among the kids around the extensive lawn on the school yard.

Like every other school building Angel’s Day Nursery had a compound wall surrounding the whole school so Sam told himself not to worry as he ran around the perimeter of the entire back yard of the nursery and couldn’t find Arthur anywhere inside it.

 _‘Shit! I’m gonna lose my job!’_ he thought morosely before he went back inside after rallying all the kids in his class and turning to look at Kevin his panic climbing walls as he asked “Where the hell is Merlin?”

Kevin looked around saying “He was just hanging…..here…” his voice flat by the end when he realized Merlin was nowhere to be found too.

Sam scoffed before saying “Alright quick, let’s get the kids inside your class and this time try not to lose anyone, okay Kev?”

Kevin was wide eyed and looking as frightened as Sam felt before they both rallied the kids back into Kevin’s class and Kevin locked the door for good measure as Sam ran to the main school building which was situated away from the nursery school in another block. He ran all around the school looking in all the classrooms and lavatories, the library, the auditorium, the gym, the basketball room, supply closets, janitor’s room and every nook and corner before he found himself inside the Head Master’s office.

He knew he might as well have been signing his resignation form as he knew losing Arthur and Merlin when they were supposed to be on his watch was one mistake too many, even if it was the only mistake he’d committed so far.

Soon the police were notified as were the parents and Sam after taking a harsh reprimanding from the head master and many threats to his job sat with his head in his hands waiting for the police to arrive so Sam could tell them everything they needed to know about how and when the kids ran away.

Sam was shown into an empty classroom when the detectives came and Sam was surprised to see they were suited which meant that they were not police.

With each passing second his trepidation grew as all the three men, two of them rather large and imposing alphas made him instinctively huddle into himself in an effort to make himself look smaller when the bigger guy who had arms that looked like tree trunks and was even taller than him introduced himself and the others.

“Hai, I’m Federal Agent Percival Chance, this is Federal Agent Elyan Knight and that is….” Agent Chance paused before he simply said “Gabe.”

The third man was the only one who looked out of place amongst the entire group and Sam couldn’t place his scent at all since he didn’t smell like an alpha, beta or omega or scent blockers. The third man was also the one who made Sam nervous despite the big imposing alphas, when the man smirked he just knew he was in deep trouble.

“Why are the FBI involved? I mean this is a simple disappearance case right….I thought you guys dealt with the bigger stuff….” Sam said eyeing the tall alpha uneasily.

“Well let’s just say Mister Pendragon’s son is worth a very big ransom and we were contacted by his father as soon as he heard the news.”

_Great! He’d just lost the son of a man who had enough power and money to pull strings with the FBI! He was definitely losing his job!_

“So you could care less about Merlin….” Sam said with an angry glare at all three of the suited men knowing he was in deep trouble and knowing he had no right to say it being the one who lost the kids in the first place but unable to keep quiet.

“Of course we care about the other kid too Mister Winchester, we’ll do everything in our power to bring them back safely.” It was Agent Chance who said it and despite being intimidating as hell his voice was gentle and Sam could see he was being genuine about finding both boys so he let it lie for now.

Over the next twenty minutes Sam relayed what had happened to them in detail and he didn’t know if it was just in his imagination or not but when he told them about the fight he thought he saw the slightest hint of amusement on Agent Chance’s face but it was gone as soon as he saw it so he continued up to the part where Kevin was called in to tell them about Merlin.

“Alright thank you both, most likely the kids are together and we’ll find them as soon as possible” Agent Chance said but Sam was too preoccupied with feeling guilty and out of sorts as he thought that it was his fault, his fault that those kids were out there where anything could happen to them and there was nothing he could do to help, except to sit and wait.

Sam startled when he felt a finger at his chin lifting his face up to meet with kind hazel eyes, “Hey, we’ll find them, I promise….so don’t beat yourself up over it.”

Sam thought idly that _Agent Chance was very different from the usual alpha males he met_ before saying “It’s my fault that they are out there in danger….I can’t not feel responsible!”

Gabe spoke for the first time since they’d all entered the room saying “He could help!” to Agent Chance.

Agent Chance glared at Gabe and Gabe threw his hands up, “Hey I was only saying he’s a full grown omega! He might come in handy….”

“What does me being an omega have anything to do with it?” Sam asked not understanding whether Gabe was trying to belittle him or not.

Agent Chance spoke over Gabe though, not giving the slighter man the chance to speak as he said to Sam, “Oh don’t mind Gabe, he’s full of shit!”

“HEY!” Gabe shouted indignant.

Agent Chance then turned to Gabe and said “We don’t use civilians as bait.”

“Bait for what?” Sam asked getting more and more confused by the minute, “These are a couple of kids gone missing….why would you need a bait?”

Gabe looked at him contemplatively for a minute before saying “Well it’s not exactly easy to draw out without a…”

“GABE!” Agent Chance spoke over Gabe again effectively silencing him.

Sam just looked and felt absolutely bewildered but if there was some way, anyway at all that he could help then he wanted to instead of sitting around uselessly and waiting for the malphas to do all the hard work for him.

“I want to help!” Sam said and all three of them looked at him at once in surprise.

Agent Chance shook his head immediately though and said “No man….no way, you’re staying here, there’s nothing you can do to help us…”

“Not true” Gabe injected and Elyan rolled his eyes before elbowing Gabe hard in the chest making Gabe shout an exaggerated “Owww! That was uncalled for….I was just telling the truth!”

“Why not? Look I don’t exactly know what’s going on here but if I can help I want to….I’m not useless just because I’m an omega!” Sam snapped at Agent Chance.

Gabe shouted “Attaboy! See Percy…I’ve made this a hell of a lot easier on your sorry ass!”

Agent Percival Chance rounded on Gabe and hissed “And what do you think Winchester will have to say about that? Huh? Us taking off with his omega and go with your barmy little plan! Shut up Gabriel!”

“Wait…are you guys talking about Dean?” When all three of them looked like they’d been caught red handed Sam shouted “Alright, what is going on here?”

Gabe looked thoroughly amused and then came forward towards Sam and said “Best let Dean explain that…”

“I’ll call him” Agent Chance said and then pointed a strict finger at Gabe, “But not to use his omega as bait, we could use his help.”

“Dean? Dean’s help? With what?” Sam kept shouting but his pleas fell on deaf ears and when he’d calmed himself a little and his thoughts weren’t running a mile a minute he asked “You guys aren’t really the FBI are you?”

Agent Chance and Knight didn’t answer him but Gabe shrugged and said “We’re agents of a sort, you’ll understand soon enough…”

Agent Chance was on the phone walking a little away from them and speaking in hushed tones that neither of them could hear before he came back with the phone held out to Sam.

When Sam frowned he said “It’s Dean, he wants to talk to you.”

Sam took the mobile a little forcefully out of Agent Chance’s hands before he yelled into the receiver “DEAN! What the hell!”

Dean huffed and said “I should be the one shouting Samantha, I let you out of sight for a month and you manage to _lose Pendragon’s kid_?”

“Dean! Cut the crap! What the hell is going on? Why are there guys dressed like FBI here for a case of two missing kids? Why do they say me being an omega helps? Why did they call you? What is going on?!”

“Sammy….stop freaking out…”

“Don’t fuckin call me that! And tell me right now what’s happening! WHAT ARE YOU?”

Dean sighed heavily and his exhale was heard all the way through the line before he answered Sam his tone solemn as he said “I’m a Man of Letters Sam.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

_When the shit hits the fan, it hits real hard_ is what Dean thought as he knocked on the door to Mary and Sam’s little apartment. He didn’t have a clue how he was going to explain everything to Sam without sounding like he’d been high on crystal meth but Sam’s mother at least was there to support Dean’s story.

Still Dean didn’t have much hope of not being thrown out of the apartment and being reported to the police.

So he waited tapping his foot nervously which was uncharacteristic enough for him that Benny and Jo who had accompanied him smirked in his direction and Benny jibed ‘Didn’t know your omega was fierce enough to make you look so terrified!’

‘I’m not terrified’ and he wasn’t, really! It wasn’t like revealing to your potential mate that you were a real live monster hunter was that much of a big deal right? No, it was fucking cool and Dean was fucking dying from standing out and _waiting._

Finally he heard heavy footsteps moving inside the apartment and Sam opened the door in nothing but shorts and a white flimsy excuse for a sleeveless tee, his fringe was fully covering his forehead and his cheeks had pillow indentations on them like he’d just woken up from a nap.

Dean’s eyes roved over the slim mile long legs, slender and hairless like an omega’s were and then back up tracking over equally long fingers and arms, tanned slightly unlike the legs which were all pale white and then up to Sam’s face which had now cleared completely with lips pulled tightly in a line in annoyance.

‘Took you long enough!’ Sam said and Dean cleared his throat drawing a deep breath and froze with his nostrils flared. His eyes darkened in obvious lust and intent and in response to his arousal Sam’s mouth dropped open and a small whimper escaped despite himself.

Benny murmured, ‘Damn….he smells ripe’ and Dean growled low and warning making Benny retreat a few steps back automatically.

The scent! Oh God the scent! He groaned as he stopped himself from breathing the cloying sweet smell of omega pheromones, every omega had a specific sweet odor and although all omega’s scents were engineered by nature to be appealing to alphas some omega’s scents could really send an alpha into a tailspin of sexual over drive and lust lust lust. Sam smelled like a mixture of licorice sticks, citrus, fresh cut rose and something inherently Sam which Dean couldn’t put a name on.

In under a minute he’d pulled Sam close right into his arms and he was sniffing lungful’s of his omega’s sweet scent lust coursing hot and rushing in his veins making him rise up to half-mast as he carded his hands through Sam’s hair and licked at the tender skin of Sam’s long neck.

He was still half lost in a cloud of arousal and headiness when he felt Sam’s palms press against his chest and he was sure he could hear Sam saying something but it was hard to focus with his overwhelming stench this close and this ripe just asking for Dean to claim, mate, breed that he stumbled back when Sam pushed him away and locked the door in Dean’s face before he could say or do anything.

Dean let out an angry growl rage clouding his vision before Benny and Jo held him tight in their grip and kept him from breaking the damn door.

“DEAN! Stop thinking with your knot mate! C’mon….” Benny said and Dean kept growling and struggling in Benny’s arms when Jo came forward and slapped him, hard, right across his face.

The slap stung like a bitch and he felt his mind clearing a bit before he was able to focus on his surroundings and then groaned as he felt gingerly along his cheeks which were no doubt turning red from the force of Joanna’s slap and he looked at her and said “You’re a bitch!”

‘No more than you’ Jo said calmly before Dean groaned again for good measure and felt embarrassed at how viscerally he’d reacted to Sam’s scent, sniffing at the omega like he was still in grade school or something and had caught the first different scent for the first time, he hadn’t had such a strong reaction to any omega’s scent in years, he was always in control, no matter how many omega’s tried to titillate him with their sweet scents and demure sly ways.

God! He’d reacted like….like a dog! An actual dog catching the scent of a bitch in heat! And he may be an alpha and all that but he’d never ever got lost in an omega’s scent so much that he’d actually act like _an animal_ instead of a cultured well-bred human!

Mary opened the door to their apartment again and Dean held his breath in with caution before Mary said “I used a scent cancelling air freshener, come on in.”

Dean let out the breath he’d been holding slowly before inhaling again and found the air thankfully a little more breathable without sending him into full four pawed wolf mode.

He still felt a little shaken and bewildered at his response to Sam’s scent, there was no reason why he should have reacted so strongly to Sam instead there was and he could still feel the pull of arousal as he kept breathing in the undertones of Sam’s thick sweet scent over the strong pungent odor of the scent canceller.

“Sam, you can come back in now” Mary shouted towards a door beyond which Dean discerned Sam was locking himself in.

“I’m not so sure I should”

Dean’s pride stung at the blatant rejection as he perceived from an omega who smelled so right for him and he rolled his eyes and goaded “What’s the matter Samantha? Scared of the big bad wolf?”

Mary cast Dean a disapproving stare but as he’d predicted Sam came out the door now fully dressed in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie.

Dean smirked from where he was standing careful not to breath too deeply as he delighted in the fact that he could push all of Sam’s buttons in the short time he’d come to notice Sam.

Understandably the first thing Sam said on seeing Dean standing there with a smirk after sniffing and licking at him like Dino in the Flintstones was, ‘I’ll kick you in the nuts if you do that again.’

‘Sam!’ Mary said exasperatedly, and then resigned herself to stop believing the two men were capable of behaving like adults when she saw Sam glaring resolutely at Dean and Dean kept looking at Sam with amusement visible in his expression.

‘Is that anyway to talk to the man who is going to save you from the wrath of Uther Pendragon?’ Dean said and plopped himself down on the sofa in the living room continuing, ‘After all you lost his son’

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he grew more and more angry as Dean went on with his casual but no doubt meant to be derogatory diatribe.

‘And another pupil of the school….and they were both only four…’

‘Shut up!’ Sam said walking fully into the living room and sitting opposite to Dean with his arms crossed and staring straight into Dean’s eyes as Jo, Benny and Mary watched them interact from the sidelines, not daring to interrupt.

‘Agent Chance told me there was a way I could help, so if you are just going to sit there and gloat about how incompetent I am and point out all my failings then you know where the door is.’

Dean sighed, ‘Why is it always cut straight to the chase with you mm?’

‘Dean’ Sam gritted out, it had been a long ass day and he was not in the mood for Dean’s verbal sparring.

‘Alright, alright! I’ll tell you what you need to know’ and here Dean looked anxious and Sam sat up straighter, ‘Just keep an open mind’ Dean added looking even more nervous and Sam’s eyes narrowed.

Half an hour later Sam was pacing the living room floor of his mother’s apartment agitatedly while Dean waited for Sam to assimilate everything he’d told him, so far Sam hadn’t freaked out more than twice and he’d still not thrown Dean out on his ass so Dean counted that as victory.

Suddenly Sam stopped and pointing at Dean he asked incredulous, “So what you’re telling me you are some Bruce Wayne character who fights the bad guys except the bad guys in this scenario happens to be demons….what the fuck? What the fuck Dean?”

Dean looked at Mary and said “I could use your help here…”

Mary nodded and then looking at Sam she said “He’s saying the truth Sam.”

Sam wheeled around back to Dean and screeched “OUT! OUT! NOW!”

Dean rolled his eyes again and dug his heels into the floor and snapped “We don’t have time for your bitching out on us here Sam, those kids are in danger and you said you wanted to help.”

Dean was up now from his seat and he stood right next to Sam every inhale of Sam’s scent making him want to throw Sam over his shoulder and take him away far from everyone where they’d be alone and he could claim Sam over and over again to his heart’s content.

Dean resisted, only because he had plenty of practice to adverse circumstances and odd favors for all these years and Sam seemed oblivious to Dean’s inner torment as his face flushed with fury faltered and he stepped back from Dean.

‘You’re telling me they were taken by a dragon, an honest to God dragon enslaved by a demon so they could get their hands on Arthur because four years old Arthur is the Arthur of Camelot? Do you even know how insane you sound?’

Dean sighed and then turned to Jo and Benny, ‘Coming here was a mistake’ Dean looked at Sam then and added, ‘obviously he’s not going to be of any help whatsoever, let’s just go!’

Dean was almost halfway through the door when Sam says loudly, ‘Wait!’ and Dean turned around with an expectant eyebrow raised.

‘What do I have to do?’

Dean smiles a little, a genuine smile and not that smug smirk that irritates Sam to no end and says ‘Just follow my lead.’

And Sam’s face deflates at that comment making him think agreeing to help was indeed a very bad idea.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 ‘Stop sniffling Merlin! Your noise is going to make them come back!’ Arthur hissed from where he was sitting on the right side wall of the small cupboard of a room where their captor had left them both.

Merlin was sitting as far away from Arthur on the opposite side wall curled into a ball and weeping pathetically from the moment they’d been caught and pushed into this prison, the only light was from a vent situated high enough that neither of them could reach it and there was nothing else and no way out of the room except through the solid metal doors through which they’d been pushed inside.

Merlin sniffled loudly at Arthur’s rather harsh demeanor and wondered what on earth had made him follow the mean prat here into these kidnappers prison.

‘This is all your fault!’ Merlin shouted in between breaking down in sobs.

Arthur who was already ruffled enough by Merlin’s cruel comments earlier had just about had enough and he shouted back, ‘How is it my fault? I didn’t ask you to follow me here stupid.’

Merlin’s breath escaped in tiny little hiccups as he visibly struggled to pull in air and Arthur felt the weight of something heavy pressing his chest as he looked on.

‘I’m going to die here all alone with a meanie like you! They’re gonna kill me and they’re probably going to use a kitchen knife….’

Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin positively wailed and looked so distressed that it pulled at Arthur’s tender heartstrings and he finally stood up and went to where Merlin was huddled into himself. He sat down spreading his legs apart and grumbling he pulled Merlin’s slighter body inside his legs and pulled Merlin’s back against his chest and closed both his arms around Merlin’s midriff for good measure.

And then Arthur did something he never thought he’d do in a million years, he cooed into Merlin’s ears like he was Arthur’s little golden retriever puppy and then he whispered “Shh…shh Merlin, they’re not going to kill us okay? And they don’t have a knife or anything…”

Merlin who’d settled a minutely now that he was cradled completely inside Arthur’s arms asked “How’d you know? Mummy says kidnappers always have knives!”

‘Well they don’t okay! Just trust me on this….they’re probably holding me here because they want money and once my father finds out about this they’ll wish they’d never been born okay….my daddy is really powerful, he’ll rescue us both, you’ll see…’

‘But what if they kill us before? I don’t wanna die…’ Merlin wailed again and this time Arthur rocked him through it murmuring into Merlin’s ear that everything will be okay.

‘No they won’t kill us Merlin and if they come back I’ll protect you from them okay…I’ll die first before I let anything happen to you so stop crying okay….come on…’

Merlin looked back at Arthur, eyes still red from crying and lips bitten raw and red and Arthur felt a burst of affection so overwhelming that he couldn’t help but press his lips to Merlin’s forehead and hold Merlin tighter in his tiny arms.

‘I’m sorry I said no one wanted you Arfa’ Merlin mumbled and Arthur this time smiled when Merlin got his name wrong.

Merlin then tapped Arthur in the chest and Arthur asked ‘What?’

‘I said sorry, now it’s your turn!’ Merlin declared waiting for Arthur to say sorry.

‘For what?’ Arthur asked though he knew exactly for what.

‘For calling me stupid dummy!’ Merlin said now obviously miffed.

Arthur laughed and then said ‘But you are stupid, you followed me here right into this trap when you should’ve stayed safe which makes you pretty stupid don’t you think?’

Merlin scowled and glared at Arthur and then said ‘I won’t ever play with you if you don’t take that back.’

‘You have no choice but to play with me Merlin, you’re my omega!’

‘I’m not!’

‘Yes you are!’

‘No I’m not!’

Arthur kept up the chatter wanting Merlin to be distracted enough to not think of their kidnappers again, he was so afraid it was a near thing he wasn’t shaking but he had to be strong for Merlin, he had to be a strong alpha to protect his Merlin so he was going to be a brave little boy and not cry or tremble in fear. He only hoped his father was tearing the town apart trying to find them.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Sam was feeling equal parts annoyed and frustrated as he was brought back straight to the one place he never wanted to be in again, the Winchester Mansion.

Dean turned back to him after closing the door of the BMW that had brought them both here again and said “Lord Pendragon is inside the mansion right now”

Sam’s eyes widened in obvious fear and outrage at Dean’s casual way of saying that just now when he had all the time in the world while they were in the car, Sam was not in the least prepared to answer to some big influential alpha lord for losing his only son.

Dean noticed the fear in Sam’s demeanor and where once it would have made him satisfied now he felt the overwhelming urge to erase that expression of fear from Sam’s face.

“Hey….just let me do the talking okay….and everything will be fine.” Dean said making sure to make his tone comforting so as to not frighten Sam any further than he already must be. He had to remind himself Sam was being brave in just agreeing to this scheme of theirs in such a harebrained situation, most omega’s would run and cower.

“And when we go inside you act the part of the doting omega, got that? Lord Pendragon has a lot of power and he wouldn’t take kindly to an omega being cheeky….especially after you managed to lose his son.”

Sam gulped taking everything in and then cursed “You should have told me from the start instead of springing this on me now Dean” he hissed and then asked nervously, “Can’t you just go meet him alone….I’ll stay outside or at Bobby’s….”

Dean shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said “He wants to meet you….now as your alpha and husband I can refuse when the demand to seek another’s omega is uncalled for but in these circumstances….Lord Pendragon can try you in court if you don’t agree to meet him now. So believe me…this is the better option…”

Sam huffed scuffing his toes in the ground as he muttered “And I thought losing my job would be the worst of it…”

Dean went around to the other side of the car where Sam was standing and fidgeting and said “Come on, us stalling each minute puts the kids in even more danger”

Sam focused on that after that, Dean was unfortunately very right, they had two little kids to rescue and if it meant Sam had to meet this powerful alpha before that then so be it.

Sam nodded and Dean leaned closer and closer as Sam tilted his head back and asked “What are you doing?” loudly, quite freaked out but in doing so he was just in the right vulnerable position and he felt Dean’s venom coating the skin of his neck right before he felt Dean’s index finger rubbing it in circles around his skin.

“DEAN! Gross!” Sam grumbled his face pinched into one his displeased as a furry cat dumped in water expression.

Dean took his finger away and turned right before Sam could push him away and Dean explained “It’s not enough but at least this way he’ll know you’re marked with my scent and under my protection, come on.”

Dean didn’t give Sam any more time before they walked up the marble staircase to the massive set of front doors to the mansion.

Once they were inside one of the butlers pointed them in the direction of the room in which Lord Pendragon was waiting in and Dean wasted no time in pulling Sam close to his body and wrapping an arm around his waist and he murmured right into Sam’s ears this time, “Remember, no smart ass remarks, stick to my side, keep your mouth shut and try to act like I’d hung the fucking moon for you.”

Sam scoffed as he felt Dean’s arms tighten around his waist as he led them inside the room, from his vantage point Sam could see just the bald head of a man sitting in one of the high backed armchairs in the room, the man neither turned nor stood up to acknowledge their presence and it was Dean who finally moved in line of sight to the other man and said “Lord Pendragon, a pleasure to receive you as always.”

Sam tried to keep the surprise from showing on his face at Dean’s suddenly posh polite British accent and then he saw Lord Pendragon and his throat dropped literally into his stomach.

There was nothing outwardly expressing the man’s feelings except for one narrowed eye but the pheromones permeating the air were reflecting the soaring hostility of the alpha and as Sam met Lord Pendragon’s eyes he shrank back curling closer to Dean instinctively. The man’s face had such a hard countenance and his bearing and posture were so rigid that Sam felt like being the target of an angry wolf containing all its wrath before it pounced right at his jugular.

“So this is him” was what the other alpha deigned to speak finally and his tone was icy cold as Dean stood rigid, not daring to take a seat in front of this person who even he seemed to fear, and until now Sam hadn’t known that was even possible, Dean was Dean, he was practically born to say ‘Fuck you!’ to fear.

“I apologize for my husband’s mistake Lord Pendragon, rest assured I will do everything in my power to bring your son safely back to you.”

Dean was using his austere rich boy accent again and Sam couldn’t help but be impressed in a distant corner of his mind which still cheered for Dean just being born in the world.

“What is an omega doing teaching at a school anyway Winchester?” The words dripped with disdain and derogation, age old bigotry against omega’s coloring Pendragon’s face ugly and Sam felt Dean’s hands tightening on his waist, a warning for him to keep quiet no doubt and just this one time Sam obeyed.

“I should think a family like yours is more than capable of providing for a brood of them.”

The implied insult to Dean was not missed either by Dean or Sam but instead of rightly biting the other alpha’s head off Dean kept silent and only said “My husband’s wishes to be more than a traditional broodmare has nothing to do with me or my family being unable to provide for him Lord Pendragon.”

Sam couldn’t help but look smug and he wondered at how calmly Dean was handling the situation given that for the short time he’d gotten to know Dean, he struck Sam as anything but mature or calm.

“If you don’t find my son…” the threat was hanging on the edge of that sentence, no need to be voiced for either Sam or Dean to understand.

“We will sir, and when we do bring him back to you I just ask one favor of you…” Dean said and when Pendragon raised an expectant eyebrow Dean said, “My husband should still be allowed to work at the school.”

“Not a chance” Pendragon said and stood giving his back to them, for the first time ever since this exchange began Dean bristled but this time Sam was the one who squeezed Dean’s hand in his and whispered in his ear, “Let it go Dean…there’s always other schools.”

“And Winchester, if you don’t return my son in one piece we’ll be meeting in court” Pendragon left no room for doubt about that as he cast a final scathing glare in Sam’s way before exiting the room leaving Sam to slump inside Dean’s arms.

That was until he became aware of just who was holding him and then Sam moved out of Dean’s hold and asked “So where to now?”

Dean’s eyes brightened at that, mischief coloring them dark as he declared “Now you get to see my lair.”

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dude seriously, a 67 Chevy Impala?” Sam scoffed and Dean’s face which was twitching with a rakish grin fell comically at Sam’s unimpressed stance.

Dean turned away insulted for the sake of his baby as he quipped “You have not one classic bone in that body, you plebian Samantha!”

And then to add insult to injury Sam looked around at the garage and said “And you call _this a lair_?”

Dean felt unsure and wrong-footed and when in doubt turn bloody offensive and make people shut their cake-hole was his go to motto so he said “What? Did you expect a fuckin bat cave Sammy?”

Dean had thankfully found some nose plugs that filtered in scent and made him sharper and more effective instead of being constantly distracted with Sam’s delectable scent so he found all of this less cute and a lot aggravating and gritted his teeth as he went about his business while Sam undermined everything about the place.

“Don’t call me that” Sam snapped back like an automaton and Dean shrugged before turning to one of the walls where a huge portrait of a pine tree and Aladdin’s lamp hung unobtrusively except that it near well covered half of the wall. He took the portrait down to reveal what was a built in locker with a padlock and then punched the security code into the padlock and leaned in closer to the infra-red eye scanner which scanned his eyes and recognized him as Dean Winchester before the door to the locker opened and now Sam was paying attention as Dean turned around and asked “Impressed yet?”

Sam narrowed his eyes still looking unimpressed as he said “Uhh…no”

“Right” Dean grumbled turned around and pulled both the doors open, guns, knives, whips, ropes, bullets, grenades and any sort of ammunition that one found in all of those spy movies was stacked inside the locker and now Sam gasped for real finally seeing that this was no fucking joke.

Dean really was some kind of real life Evelyn Salt person who had fucking AK 47’s in his garage and knives and fucking grenades.

“Oh God!” Sam said out loud and Dean finally having the pleasure of seeing the gob smacked expression on the omega’s face smirked as he took down a couple of customized M4 carbines and loaded the rounds in while Sam watched looking like he was going to faint.

And just then Dean said “Don’t go fainting on me now Samantha, we’ve got work to do!”

Sam glared coming back to himself at that and looking away from the fire arms he crossed his arms “What use am I going to be in this…hunt?” Sam asked slowly, because let’s face it he wasn’t exactly trained to strike a bull’s eye.

He’d already heard Gabe saying earlier that he was going to be the bait but now looking at all this and being thrust into this Mission Impossible scenario so suddenly made him want to drop everything right now and run back to his mom and her safe little apartment.

“I’ll debrief you about the mission when we’re on our way, right now you need to shower and change.”

“What?” Sam asked bewildered, what’s the point of being clean now? Dean was concerned about something diminutive like hygiene now?

Dean rolled his eyes and said “Some of that scent cancelling spray you spritzed on is still throwing off your natural scent and I marked you earlier, you need to smell the part if we have any hope of…” Dean stopped mid-way in loading the demon trapping rounds into his rifle and said solemnly “luring it out.”

“So I am bait” Sam said slowly and suddenly he felt overwhelmingly scared and Dean sensed it right of the bat.

Before Sam could bolt Dean closed the distance between them and caught a hold of Sam’s shoulders making Sam snap out of his reverie to look at Dean.

“Hey, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Believe it or not we’re good at what we do and we will find the kids whether or not you’re around.”

Sam shook his head and asked “How much easier would it be if I did this? And don’t lie….”

Dean’s face deflated at that, he really was hoping to persuade Sam to stay back but he knew that the odds would be so much in their favor if they could lure the dragon out to them.

“Right” Sam nodded resolutely now and then said “Let’s do this!”

Dean let out a small puff of breath in exasperation at this totally uncharacteristic omega before he said “For what it’s worth about ten of us would be covering you, and we’d gank the thing before it gets any close to you.”

“I still can’t believe dragons and demons are real, how do you know the kids weren’t kidnapped by someone for a ransom?” Sam asked desperately as Dean began walking out Sam following him out of the underground garage and up the steps that led to the trap door in the unused storage room of the Winchester’s mansion.

“We know because this demon…well demons to be exact have wanted Prince Arthur….that is Arthur ever since he was born.”

“Assuming that you’re not totally crazy and that demons do exist, what do they want with a four year old kid?”

“It’s not just any four year old kid Sam, its Arthur Pendragon, Once and Future King of Albion, the White Knight that rises to protect the realm whenever the world is in turmoil.”

“You mean you believe in all that garbage about reincarnation? That’s just myth….”

“And so are demons but I just told you they were very real.”

Dean pushed out the trap door first and climbed out before he extended his arm down for Sam to grab onto and with almost no effort swung Sam up and out like he weighed nothing.

“Well excuse me for not buying into the Hogwarts is real bullshit…” Sam grumbled as his mind took him unbidden to how Dean could effortlessly lift him up for other more mischievous pursuits and he flushed Dean’s scent potent and cloying as it always was right in his nose and now in his skin, Dean’s sweat making it all even more saturated and enticing Sam like it always did.

Dean just grinned looking back at Sam as he opened the door of the storage room and said “I promise not to say ‘I told you so’ when you finally flip”

Sam went through the door first as Dean held it open and when Dean was closing the door back Sam turned around and pointed a finger at Dean, “If I find out this is a prank I’ll kill you!”

Dean laughed out loud at that and said “Yeah Samantha, I’ve just been conspiring to give you a brain aneurysm, now come on, hop to it!”

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end, leave me some love at the comments section if you liked the story! Thankyou!


End file.
